Manada
by AlmaVieja
Summary: La manada es familia. La manada es unión. La manada es fortaleza, debilidad, éxitos y fracasos compartidos, es vida. Y es hogar. [Omegaverse, AU, KatsuDeku, TodoIida, Manadaverse (?)]
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Es el agua titilante del rocío de esa mañana lo que cae en el centro de su cabellera, resbalando por entre sus ojos y deslizándose en forma de pequeños ríos hacia la tierra en el suelo, sobre la que reposan sus rodillas. Ve a su padre frente a él, que le sonríe feliz, feliz pero un poco triste también, orgulloso, pero nostálgico.

Ha cumplido quince años y _ya es hora._ Su progenitor desciende la jícara lisa cuyo contenido ha vaciado sobre él. Da unos pasos hacia atrás y, cerrando los ojos, baja el rostro y murmura palabras inaudibles. Palabras que le acompañarán por el resto de su vida a pesar de que no las ha escuchado. Posteriormente, su padre vuelve a elevar el rostro, le ve un instante y luego se retira. El aire tiene un aroma fuerte a hierbas trituradas y al agua de la cascada que cae fresca y libre a poca distancia de ahí. Están en el centro del territorio de su madre, la alfa de la manada. Sus casas cónicas de colores les rodean, forradas en la piel de serpientes acuáticas gigantes que han sido cazadas en el río.

—Te entregamos al espíritu del agua, Katsuki —borbota la voz de su madre, firme y clara, detrás de él. El resto de los miembros de la manada le rodean y, tras las palabras de la alfa, hacen una reverencia, juntando las manos frente a sus rostros y bajando las cabezas. Después vuelven a enderezarse y es entonces otro miembro de la manada, esta vez el hijo mayor del otro omega, el que se aproxima. Lleva también una jícara entre las manos, pero ésta contiene un poco de tierra tostada en su interior en lugar de agua. El muchacho le echa la tierra sobre la cabeza, igual que hiciera su padre con el agua, y luego imita las acciones del omega, dando un paso hacia atrás, bajando el rostro y murmurando oraciones inaudibles—. Te entregamos al espíritu de la tierra, Katsuki —recita ahora su madre, cuando el muchacho se aleja, y nuevamente hay reverencias.

El proceso se repite, ahora con uno de los betas, quien se acerca e, inclinándose, le sopla suavemente sobre el cabello.

—Te entregamos al espíritu del viento, Katsuki —declara Mitsuki, la alfa y, finalmente, rodea ella a su hijo para detenerse frente a él. Lleva entre las manos una vela encendida. Extiende la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hijo y dibuja círculos con la vela en el aire, procediendo después a musitar sus propias oraciones mudas—. Y te entregamos al espíritu del fuego, Katsuki. Que los Cuatro Espíritus de la Naturaleza estén siempre a tu lado, que te protejan a ti y a los tuyos y jamás les dejen sufrir de escasez de alimentos, escasez de refugio o escasez de crías. Oficialmente te liberamos para la búsqueda de tu propia manada y nos despedimos de ti para siempre, a menos que los Espíritus planeen nuestro reencuentro. Vete con fuerza, joven alfa.

Si hubiese sido un beta, entonces su madre le habría deseado que se _fuera con entereza._ Si hubiese sido un omega, entonces el deseo habría sido que se _fuera con serenidad._

Pero es verano. No es invierno, la época en la que se van los betas, ni primavera, aquella en la que se van los omegas.

Es verano.

Y él es un alfa.

La tierra le pica en la cabeza y el agua todavía humedece un poco su rostro. Su torso desnudo está repleto de los destellos de un cálido sol veraniego y la parte subterránea de su piel anhela a la grandeza del mundo.

 _Es hora._

Y, aunque no puede negar que hay cierta sensación intranquila ante el hecho de abandonar el hogar que ha conocido toda su vida, es mucho mayor su excitación ante lo que le espera ahí afuera.

 _Porque ahí afuera le espera su propia manada._

Una manada con betas resistentes y omegas saludables. Una manada sólo para él, una manada perfecta y elegida con el más sumo cuidado. Los betas liberados en invierno y los omegas liberados en primavera ya le esperan, y la piel se le llena de corrientes eléctricas cuando piensa en ellos y en su anticipación por irse, porque, si no se apresura, algún otro alfa podría ganarle a los mejores betas y omegas de su generación. Los mejores alfas son los que forman a su manada en su primer verano y Katsuki no piensa ser dejado atrás por nadie.

Así que, apenas el ritual se termina, se pone de pie y, echando una mirada amplia a todos los miembros de su ahora antigua manada, hace una suave señal con la cabeza y se da la vuelta para irse.

Es la última vez que los verá. Ya ha habido otra ocasión para las despedidas y las palabras de aliento. Ahora él debe irse, tal como dicta la tradición. Su bolsa de viaje ya está lista en las fronteras del territorio. Un mundo coloso le espera.

Katsuki viaja hasta los bordes del territorio de su madre a lo largo de aquel día y llega a su destino por la tarde. Toma la bolsa de viaje cuando los rayos de luz ocres se disparan reclinados sobre la tierra, cuando los árboles se ven dorados y las hojas amarillas. Cuando huele fuertemente a luces taciturnas y las sombras empiezan a hacerse espacios entre los recovecos del mundo.

Katsuki es un muchacho joven, bastante alto y de músculos definidos. Suele llevar el torso desnudo con excepción de una capa de viaje que su padre le ha confeccionado. Porta unas botas de brillante cuero negro y pantalones algo anchos tejidos con una de las fibras resistentes que se pueden conseguir dentro del territorio de Mitsuki. Le fascina sumergirse en aguas termales y comer frutas picantes, pero no le gusta el invierno ni tampoco la gente débil. Es muy apegado a las tradiciones de su región y, por lo tanto, desea una manada tradicional, igual a aquella en la que nació: Dos betas y dos omegas que se unan a él. Tiene la finalidad de elegir sólo compañeros fuertes, porque quiere una manada poderosa, como esa del famoso Yagi Toshinori, el alfa más fuerte de toda Antikythera en aquellas épocas. Katsuki pretende ser uno de los mejores alfas que se hayan visto. Y por eso está tan impaciente por finalmente separarse del territorio de su madre y hacerse con uno propio. Aunque albergue cierta nostalgia, mientras más pronto se vaya, mejor.

Camina un par de metros después de recoger su bolsa, pero entonces se detiene a apenas un paso de atravesar el borde oficial del territorio de su matriarca. Mira un momento hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Todo lo que ve son árboles frondosos y tierra color chocolate, luz dorada que se infiltra ahí donde puede y una paz silenciosa que se le pega a las espaldas y se cuelga de él como una inesperada compañera.

Le ataca una ráfaga fugaz y veloz de inseguridad.

 _Abandonará su hogar._

Frunce el ceño. Después resopla y se da la vuelta. Da ese paso que lo separa de su hogar y luego da más pasos, dejándolo todo atrás.

Sin más miedo, se sumerge al nuevo mundo.

El mundo en el que esperan por él sus betas y sus omegas.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¿Qué es esto? Hace un tiempo me encontré en las profundidades de AO3 buscando TodoIida y me encontré con este bizarro concepto de las "manadas" en el omegaverse. Al principio no sabía ni qué estaba ocurriendo o quién se había inventado estas cosas, pero finalmente me lograron convencer un poco y de pronto una historia entera se me armó en la cabeza. Así que esto es un Omegaverse con dinámica de manadas. Es decir, un Alfa con varios Betas y Omegas. Esto no necesariamente significa que habrán orgías salvajes o TodosxTodos xD pero, en teoría, los alfas de las manadas tienen acceso a todos sus betas y a todos sus omegas, if you know what I mean. Por supuesto que pueden tener sus favoritos. ¿Adivinen quién será el favorito de Katsuki?_

 _Las parejas principales del fic son KatsuDeku y TodoIida. Eso quiere decir que me voy a enfocar en esos 4 personajes y espero que estén presentes en alrededor del 90% de las escenas del fic. O sea que si ustedes SÓLO quieren leer KatsuDeku y nada más, puede que esta no sea la historia para ustedes._

 _Probablemente habrá escenas subidas de tono en uno que otro momento, también sangre y escenas crudas. So, están advertidos._

 _Creo que eso es lo principal. Como siempre, ojalá que la historia les llegue a gustar, se agradecen comentarios, consejos, críticas y tomatazos *corazón*_


	2. La Manada de Katsuki

**LA MANADA DE KATSUKI**

* * *

El primer día que Katsuki pasa fuera es mucho menos encantador de lo que se había imaginado. El cielo se oscurece en determinado momento y una lluvia recia le cae encima. Como no logra encontrar un buen refugio a tiempo, se empapa al igual que todas las cosas que llevaba en su bolsa de tela, la cual porta en la espalda, asida a él por medio de una correa que le atraviesa por el pecho. En la tarde intenta preparar una fogata, pero, como todo lo que halla es madera húmeda, le resulta imposible. Así que por la noche duerme a la intemperie, aún un poco húmedo, sintiendo frío y de mal humor. Cena algunos de los frutos que había empacado y una pequeña serpiente que se le atraviesa en el camino, además de beber el agua que ha encontrado acumulada en el cuenco de unas hojas gigantes. De ahí en fuera, se duerme sin muchos ánimos y esperando simplemente a que el día termine, anhelando que el día próximo sea mejor.

El segundo día no llueve. Le acompaña en su trayecto un sol enérgico que hace al sudor correr por su piel. Se baña en una cascada y se come algunos peces que logra atrapar.

Ha avanzado ya varios kilómetros y debería estar lo suficientemente lejos de los territorios ocupados como para empezar a hallar a betas y omegas liberados (y, si tiene mala suerte, también a otros alfas. Aunque no le desagrada la idea de probar su fuerza contra alguno).

Efectivamente, por la tarde se detiene mientras avanza en una zona de árboles delgados y suelo terroso, porque su olfato detecta un aroma inusual. Se queda inmóvil entre los árboles, irguiéndose y levantando la cabeza para aspirar con fuerza y determinar de dónde ha venido aquel aroma.

Huele un poco a limones, un poco a sudor y un poco a algo que ha entrado en combustión. Eleva una ceja y luego cierra los ojos. Deja a sus sentidos sumergirse en aquellos perfumes un poco raros, pero ciertamente llamativos.

Cuando abre los ojos y se voltea en la dirección en la que cree que encontrará a quienes han creado esos perfumes, se los intenta imaginar.

¿Serán dos? ¿O tres? Definitivamente son betas. Quizá sólo es uno con muchos aromas diversos. Da igual. Empieza a avanzar y aspira mientras lo hace, la fragancia es al principio leve y está un poco diluida, replegada sobre la madera de los árboles y mezclándose con las hojas olorosas. Pero, mientras más avanza, más la fragancia se fortalece y se le pega en los labios, en la lengua con la que se los relame y en los dedos que se le flexionan con impaciencia. Clava los ojos carmines en su camino laberíntico, pero que a él le parece tan claro, y se los sigue imaginando… han de ser medianos, quizá, no más altos que él, deben tener los brazos fuertes y los pies firmes. Deben tener miradas astutas y dedos gráciles. Quizá le gusten. Quizá le atraigan. Quizá tengan habilidades interesantes.

Las ansias son como un vapor caliente en su pecho. Se expande y penetra sus venas, llevando el ardor de la incertidumbre a cada corriente sanguínea en su trabajado cuerpo. Llega un momento en el que está corriendo y ni siquiera sabe cuándo empezó. El sol permanece fuerte arriba, lo invade todo sobre la tierra y le persigue como si estuviera interesado en su travesía.

De pronto.

Se mueven.

Los perfumes.

 _Se mueven._

Se alejan.

Como si se hubiesen percatado de su presencia y su cercanía, los aromas se ponen en rápido movimiento y Katsuki frunce el entrecejo.

Está bien. Cazar está grabado en su genética, es tan parte de su instinto como lo es de los betas y los omegas escapar. Sonríe, aceptando mudamente el reto que esos dos desconocidos le han impuesto. Acelera el paso, estirando las manos hacia atrás y empezando a calentar un poco de energía en ellas. Cuando siente que es el momento justo, produce dos potentes explosiones con las manos, y éstas lo impulsan con fuerza hacia adelante, haciéndole pasar velozmente en un espacio vacuo entre los troncos. Repite el proceso varias veces, en sitios específicos en los que puede esquivar los árboles, dejando detrás un aroma a humo y fuego y combustión que se expande por los alrededores. Usa por momentos los troncos como apoyo para saltar y adelantarse incluso con mayor velocidad, y el ruido de sus explosiones perturba todo lo que le rodea. Aves y ardillas y ciervos huyen despavoridos en direcciones varias, sus cerebros desorientados ante el ruido destructivo.

Sin embargo, repentinamente, Katsuki se percata de algo y se detiene de golpe, aterrizando con fuerza sobre la tierra chocolatosa. Parpadea. Olfatea. Y _corrobora._

Los betas se han detenido. Ladea levemente la cabeza. ¿Por qué?

Aunque aún quiere llegar pronto a ellos, procede ahora a caminar con una relativa tranquilidad. No están demasiado lejos. El olor cítrico y el salado son ambos fuertes, le cosquillean en la lengua con tal insistencia que casi puede saborearlos.

Y se le hace agua la boca.

Intenta enfocarse y mantener la compostura. Avanza con calma y emite de forma instintiva un perfume fuerte que acaricia cada superficie que toca, presentándolo antes de aparecerse. Es una advertencia, pero a la vez una invitación. Es presunción y exhibicionismo, y a la vez cortejo. Siente dos perfumes tenues que se intensifican, respondiendo a él, y sonríe. Ahora lo siente más claro, hay dos aromas distintivos por debajo del sudor y los limones.

Dos betas.

Katsuki los divisa tras varios minutos de andar, finalmente, localizándolos en una zona en la que se acaban los árboles e inicia una amplia pradera forrada con suave hierba color trigo. Un riachuelo corre entre Katsuki y ellos, y los dos están observando en su dirección muy atentamente, esperando claramente su llegada.

Katsuki se detiene al final del bosque. Lanza una mirada amplia al paisaje grande e indómito que se plantea ante él. Nubes blancas, cielos azules que se agazapan hasta los confines de lo que la vista percibe, el sol más claro que nunca colgado de la bóveda celeste. Y después sus ojos se mueven hasta toparse con las dos siluetas que le esperan.

Uno de ellos tiene el cabello rubio, con un notorio mechón negro escondido entre las hebras de su frente. Es delgado, pero no tanto como para considerárselo escuálido. En general, parece de buena complexión y a Katsuki le agrada.

Pero el otro le agrada todavía más. Cabello rojo como las manzanas. Apenas más bajo que él. Complexión fornida y una expresión ligeramente fiera. Tiene las manos, los brazos y las piernas de un luchador. Tiene una mirada inquisitiva pero también apreciativa. Como si la visión de Katsuki le resultara lo bastante admirable, y eso enorgullece al alfa, que sin pensarlo densifica su aroma para que los dos betas puedan sentirlo con más fuerza. Nota como ambos cierran los ojos y olfatean, intentando descifrar cada miligramo de información proveído ahí. El alfa avanza y los betas vuelven a abrir los ojos. Tras un par de segundos, ellos avanzan también. Atraviesan el riachuelo con los pies descalzos y se mojan. Los dos visten lo que más puede llamarse harapos que ropa de verdad y hay distintas zonas de sus pieles descubiertas. El pelirrojo tan sólo lleva unos pantalones cortos de tela áspera y café. El otro tiene pantalones más largos de color blanco, con huecos y un montón de manchones, y un trapo níveo igual de estropeado envuelto en el torso. Los tres avanzan sin quitarse las miradas de encima hasta que están frente a frente y entonces se detienen. Katsuki encuentra ojos dorados y ojos de rubí. Los dos betas se aproximan y empiezan a olfatearle con atención e interés. Tienen cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, pero lo rodean y lo estudian mientras aspiran animadamente. Katsuki los deja. Él también hace su propia investigación, olisqueando de una forma más disimulada. Su olfato está mucho más desarrollado que los de los betas, así que, teniéndolos tan cerca, no tiene que esforzarse para explorar las feromonas que se desprenden de ellos.

Se percata de que es el rubio el que más huele a limones y a combustión. El otro huele a un esfuerzo pesado y reciente. Pero, por debajo de esos perfumes vulgares y comunes se percibe el aroma más complejo que tiene cada uno.

El rubio huele a una noche de tormenta. El otro, a las oscuridades de una cueva. Katsuki eleva una mano y toma al rubio de una muñeca. Los dos betas se quedan estáticos.

Katsuki acerca la muñeca a su rostro, la acaricia con la nariz y después la lame. El joven beta se estremece y Katsuki le suelta.

—Mi nombre es Denki, Denki Kaminari —dice el chico recuperando su brazo y acercándolo a su nariz para oler donde Katsuki ha lamido. Después, con timidez, saca ligeramente la lengua y prueba un poco del sabor sobre su piel—. ¿Y el tuyo?

Pero Katsuki no le responde. Se voltea hacia el pelirrojo y estira la mano, intentando hacerse también con la muñeca del otro.

Pero el chico da un paso rápido hacia atrás, alejándose con una sonrisa juguetona.

—No —dice. Katsuki frunce el ceño y gruñe.

—Ven aquí —exige, sin moverse, esperando que el otro acate sus órdenes. Pero el pelirrojo niega con la cabeza.

—Si me quieres, demuéstrame que clase de alfa eres —solicita, los ojos brillantes. Katsuki eleva una ceja—. Encuéntrame un omega y entonces seré tuyo.

De reojo, Katsuki cree percatarse de cómo a Kaminari los hombros se le caen.

—Están escasos —dice—, no sé que le ha pasado a esta generación, ¿es posible que hayan nacido pocos o de por sí es difícil hallarlos?

Katsuki se voltea hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde que inició la primavera hemos estado buscándolos —interviene el pelirrojo, haciendo que Katsuki regrese su atención a él—. Queríamos encontrar un buen omega para ofrecer a nuestro alfa, pero… no lo sé… _no están._

—Un día creímos oler a uno —relata Denki—, seguimos el rastro lo más velozmente que pudimos, pero, para cuando llegamos a donde creímos que estaría, se había desvanecido. Sólo quedaba ahí su aroma y algunas de sus pertenencias. No lo sé, es muy raro, ¿se supone que sea así?

Katsuki esnifa, burlón.

—Es sencillo —dice—, los betas no son cazadores, _los alfas_ lo somos. Si quieren un omega, yo lo encontraré para ustedes. Ahora llévenme a su refugio.

Denki y el otro se miran. El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros y, tras unos instantes, ambos guían a Katsuki de regreso al bosque.

Se supone que los betas tengan buenas habilidades de construcción, por lo que la petición de Katsuki de ver su refugio es también una prueba más. Tiene que comprobar que sus betas sean talentosos y puedan edificar hogares decentes.

Cuando llegan al refugio, Katsuki admira la estructura cónica establecida en un pequeño claro, tan parecida a aquellas en las que vivía con su manada materna. Es lo bastante grande como para albergar a hasta tres personas, le parece, por lo que le queda claro que los betas habían anticipado llevar a un omega ahí. Está firmemente forrada con pieles de serpientes acuáticas, y los betas se han tomado la molestia de encontrar serpientes amarillas, naranjas y rojas para hacer una especie de decoración, revistiendo la sección inferior con las pieles amarillas, la intermedia con las naranjas y la superior con las rojas, con lo que el refugio recuerda a una llama levantada hacia el cielo. Katsuki entra sin pedir permiso y los dos betas le siguen. La entrada es flanqueada por una cortina de cordones de madera que permite que entre luz y viento fresco. Adentro, el alfa revisa la estructura de madera que da forma al refugio, el curtimiento de la piel y los artículos varios que los betas han confeccionado. Hay un cofre de madera, tres camas cubiertas con pieles de alce de bosque, una mesita y varios trastos y chucherías hechos con hueso y madera. Es cierto que sus ropas dan pena, pero los betas tienen que ser hábiles con las pieles, el hueso, la piedra y la madera. Las fibras y la confección de prendas son tarea de los omegas.

Así que Katsuki está sumamente satisfecho con lo que ve.

—Puedes tomar la cama adicional —indica Denki, con lo que oficializa que ha aceptado a Katsuki como candidato a alfa. Los refugios son algo muy importante para los betas, así que no se los ofrecen a cualquiera. El pelirrojo se le acerca.

—Yo soy Eijiro Kirishima —dice y eleva levemente una mano entre los dos, como quien no quiere la cosa. Katsuki le toma rápidamente, sube la extremidad y repite la misma acción que con Denki. Olfatea primero, buscando ese punto justo en que el olor del beta es más fuerte, y entonces lame, llenándose así de las feromonas del beta y al mismo tiempo dejándole una premonición de marca. Es decir, ha señalado el lugar en el que dejará su marca si decide hacer al beta suyo.

La tarde se deshace y sus últimas luces líquidas se convierten en petróleo, dando paso a una profunda noche. El alfa y los betas arman una fogata fuera del refugio y, alardeando de sus habilidades de cazador, Katsuki captura con facilidad un par de águilas y una liebre para cenar. Las asan al fuego y las comen acompañadas de agua con limón, una cosa que al parecer a Denki le encanta un montón (lo que explica su olor constante a limones).

Durante la cena, Denki y Eijiro vuelven a recalcarle al alfa su preocupación por la escasez de omegas. Katsuki, sintiendo a su orgullo de alfa insuflarse dentro de él, les asegura que él hallará uno sin problema.

Pero de eso pasan tres días y verdaderamente no hay señales de omega alguno. Katsuki recorre kilómetros a la redonda del refugio cada día de forma diligente, pero no encuentra ni el rastro más sutil. Sí que se encuentra con algunos betas a los que procede a ignorar e incluso llega en algún punto a sentir el olor de otro alfa a la distancia, lo que le hace densificar su aroma para advertirle al otro que no se acerque.

Pero no hay omegas. Ni uno solo, y Katsuki empieza a desesperarse, sospechando que las consternaciones de los betas podrían tener alguna suerte de fundamento.

No es sino hasta el cuarto día, mientras vaciaba el caparazón de una tortuguilla de lago durante el desayuno, que un perfume fuerte llega hasta él, tan dulce y encantador que prácticamente parece estarlo _llamando._ Katsuki arroja la tortuguilla al suelo y se pone velozmente de pie. Los dos betas le miran, después se miran entre sí y luego proceden también a levantarse, intrigados ante la reacción del alfa, pero con cierta emoción. ¿Sería posible que el alfa hubiese sentido el olor de un omega?

Katsuki ni siquiera les explica nada. Sin previo aviso, se lanza de súbito a correr y, sin dudarlo, los otros le siguen de inmediato, dejando el desayuno a medias.

Avanzan hasta toparse con una pendiente que se encuentra al norte del bosque, por la cual ascienden con esfuerzo. Ahí los árboles se vuelven más grandes y más viejos, conectados entre sí por ramas que hace mucho que se encontraron unas con otras, enredándose cariñosamente, y por plantas parasitarias que se lanzan de copa a copa, extendiendo sus tallos y hojas a través de los viejos árboles.

Después de que avanzan por ciertos minutos, Katsuki lo confirma. Tiene que tratarse de un omega. Su perfume viene con intensidad desde algún sitio entre los troncos gigantes que ahora les rodean. Es tan denso que casi siente como si pudiera verlo marcándole un camino definido hacia el emisor de aquel aroma acaramelado. Salta y corre y esquiva y rodea, y se siente más vivo que nunca porque la libertad le golpea desde todos los flancos y sus dos futuros betas avanzan rápidamente tras él, siguiendo su liderazgo sin titubear.

El sol está fuerte. Y ese omega lo está llamando, no le cabe duda de ello.

Arriban tras cierto rato a los pies nudosos de un gigantesco roble cuyas viejas raíces se aglutinan en el suelo, enmarañadas unas sobre otras como serpientes en apareamiento. Sus ramas son ciclópeas y se tuercen en el aire como venas o como fieros relámpagos que se endurecieron y se instalaron ahí por la eternidad. Hojas verdes y musgo recubren su superficie bronceada. Katsuki se detiene y eleva la mirada, buscando frenéticamente entre las ramas, porque _sabe que está ahí._ Es en la copa de ese roble que el aroma juguetea, inocente y seductor.

Eijiro y Denki empiezan a saltar y exclamar a su alrededor, celebrando, porque, ahora que están cerca lo sienten ellos también. El dulce olor de omega. Rodean los tres el árbol, buscando a aquel que los ha atraído hacia ahí. Los dos betas no pueden hacer desaparecer a sus sonrisas tontas y emocionadas. Katsuki expela un aroma de orgullo, el cual los dos reciben dejando a su vez escapar feromonas de aliento. Repentinamente, Eijiro y Katsuki escuchan a Denki gritar.

—¡Ahí está! —exclama el beta, dando saltitos y señalando hacia arriba. Katsuki y Eijiro se apresuran en su dirección. Elevan las miradas y, efectivamente, encuentran por fin ahí al mentado omega. Está éste sentado sobre una rama gruesa, balanceando los pies en el aire y mirándoles con tranquilidad. Viste unas ropas blancas impecables, muy a diferencia de Denki, y tiene los pies desnudos. Pero lo más llamativo de él, en definitiva, es aquella especie de extremidad extra que cuelga en aquel momento a un lado de sus piernas. Algo así como una cola—. ¡Miren eso! —profiere Kaminari cuando ubica aquel inusual apéndice, pasmado. Los otros dos comparten su sorpresa. Pero, antes de que se pronuncie nada más, el omega se pone de pie. Les mira, les sonríe con un evidente desafío y entonces, sin más, salta hacia otra rama—. ¡Eh! ¡Se nos va! —Kaminari suena casi tan alarmado como si el mundo estuviese a punto de partirse por la mitad—. ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que bajarlo de ahí!

Pero bajar a ese omega de ahí no iba a probar ser nada fácil.

El omega, usando su cola como fuente de equilibrio y como un brazo adicional que le permite aferrarse a ramas y troncos, inicia una carrera entre las copas de los árboles que a los otros tres no les queda otra opción más que seguir. Hay ahí muchos árboles ancianos y gigantes, de modo que al chico de la cola le resulta fácil moverse entre uno y otro lejos del alcance de los otros tres.

Katsuki chasquea la lengua y maldice mientras empiezan a deslizarse por el suelo para perseguirlo, intentando no perderlo de vista entre la maraña de ramillas y hojas que se encrespan encima de ellos.

—¡Hay que desequilibrarlo! —dice Eijiro en algún momento y, cuando el omega aterriza en un árbol que es bastante más joven que los otros, y por lo tanto más delgado, eleva un puño decidido y, haciendo algo extraño con él justo antes de lanzarlo al frente, lo estrella contra el tronco.

El golpe es bastante descomunal y, efectivamente, agita todo el árbol. Katsuki nota que la piel sobre el puño y el antebrazo del pelirrojo parece haberse endurecido, lo que le resulta muy interesante.

El omega se tambalea un poco, pero, con ayuda de su cola, recupera el equilibrio fácilmente y se lanza hacia el siguiente árbol.

Eijiro lanza un sonidito de frustración.

—Eso estuvo bien —le felicita Katsuki mientras retoman la persecución—. A la próxima, golpea con los dos puños, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Eijiro sonríe entusiasmado.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Realmente podemos hacerlo caer? —inquiere Kaminari—. Parece poder equilibrarse muy bien con la cola.

—¿Y si lo aturdes un poco con tu electricidad? —sugiere Eijiro. Katsuki lanza una mirada al rubio. Hasta ahora, si bien los dos betas le habían mencionado sus habilidades especiales, Katsuki no las había visto aún en acción. Espera que los ataques eléctricos sean poderosos, pero no está seguro de que tan buena idea pueda ser atacar al omega con ellos.

—No queremos hacerle daño, tan sólo detenerlo —les recuerda. Denki le mira, mientras Eijiro mantiene los ojos arriba, pendientes del movimiento del omega.

—Entiendo. Creo que puedo aturdirlo sin herirlo, pero para eso necesitaría que se quede quieto en el árbol por algunos instantes.

—Si lo desequilibro —interviene Eijiro, sin dejar de vigilar—, eso hará que se quede quieto por unos momentos, pero para hacer eso necesito que se detenga en un árbol lo suficientemente delgado.

Lo que resultaba difícil, dado que ahí la mayoría de los árboles eran viejos y enormes.

—Entonces necesitamos desviarlo hacia una zona con árboles más jóvenes —dice Katsuki—. Yo me encargaré de eso y ustedes de lo demás.

Los dos betas miran al alfa, encantados ante la seguridad de sus palabras. Katsuki explora un poco las zonas circundantes con la mirada, buscando caminos y patrones, determinando hacia dónde es más posible que haya una parte menos vieja del bosque. Una vez que identifica una ruta, vuelve a levantar la mirada, topándose por apenas una milésima de segundo con los ojos negros del omega que le miran por encima del hombro mientras da un salto.

Sonríe.

Sabe que el omega está _esperando._ Espera a ver que van a hacer él y sus betas. El omega quiere que le demuestren que son potenciales compañeros fuertes e inteligentes. Impulsándose sobre una raíz ensortijada en el suelo, Katsuki salta de forma repentina y, usando explosiones para impulsarse todavía más, alcanza las ramas más bajas de un árbol, encaramándose en éstas y procediendo después a subir, usando brazos, piernas y explosiones para ello. El omega se detiene un segundo cuando ve lo que ha hecho, observándole con pasmo. Los betas también se sorprenden desde abajo, pero luego lanzan exclamaciones entusiasmadas. Katsuki le lanza una sonrisa ladina al omega. Éste se sonroja y, dándole la espalda, vuelve a retomar su escape.

Katsuki le persigue, mientras los betas siguen corriendo abajo. Por un largo rato, la verdad es que las cosas no cambian mucho. Katsuki no es tan ágil ni rápido como el omega para moverse entre los árboles, así que, aunque logra mantenerle el paso bastante bien, no es capaz de darle alcance.

Pero está bien, porque es lo que ya se esperaba. El omega no podrá evitar cansarse después de cierto tiempo, y entonces sus movimientos se volverán más lentos. Katsuki usará ese momento para empezar a obligarlo a dirigirse en la dirección que él quiere. Como alfa, su resistencia es muy superior a la del omega. Los betas también tienen mayor estamina que los omegas, así que Katsuki sabe que su plan no puede fallar.

Corren por el bosque veraniego. Les persiguen los olores de las lluvias venideras y de las pasadas, las hojas tiemblan cuando pasan junto a ellas y las ramas se balancean. Abajo, Denki y Eijiro no dejan de lanzar ánimos, de reírse y de exclamar alegremente, asegurándole al omega que _lo harán suyo._ Katsuki se complace de ver que tengan energía suficiente para hacer esas cosas a pesar de estar corriendo y saltando, pero espera que no se excedan y terminen cansándose antes de tiempo. Si fueran así de estúpidos, entonces en definitiva no querría tenerlos en su manada.

Pero el tiempo transcurre y, cuando Katsuki ve al omega casi resbalarse de una rama sobre la que ha pisado mal, su cuerpo empapado en sudor y una mirada cautelosa siendo lanzada hacia atrás, hacia él, sabe que ha llegado el momento.

El omega está exhausto.

Sonríe. El omega ve la sonrisa y luego le ve a los ojos. Entonces se voltea para seguir con su escape. Katsuki no logra darle alcance de inmediato, pero, eventualmente, los movimientos cada vez más lentos del chico logran no sólo que le alcance, sino que le rebase. Aterrizando en el siguiente árbol al que el omega pretendía saltar, Katsuki puede detener su movimiento y obligarlo a dirigirse en otra dirección. En efecto, el omega no tiene más remedio que girar e ir hacia otro lado, y Katsuki repite el proceso varias veces, encauzándolo hacia donde sabe que los árboles serán más delgados.

Tardan algunos minutos más, pero finalmente arriban. Árboles altos y flacuchos con ramas espesas y llenas de hojas tiernas les dan la bienvenida. El sol ahí pega con más fuerza y el suelo está más uniforme sin la maraña de raíces ensortijadas. Hay varios riachuelos corriendo aquí y allá, así que los betas se empapan los pies, que esta vez no están descalzos, y el omega empieza a tener problemas para decidir a qué árbol dirigirse después, pues ahí no todas las ramas pueden soportar su peso.

Katsuki se detiene en uno de los últimos árboles grandes y observa, esperando que sus betas terminen el trabajo.

Eijiro empieza a golpear árboles. No logra detener al omega por el suficiente tiempo a la primera, pero, tras tres intentos, el chico se tiene que aferrar a su árbol para no caerse y entonces, de forma repentina, se queda inmóvil y después cae límpido sobre la rama en la que se encontraba.

Katsuki se apresura en su dirección. Avanza con cuidado debido a la fragilidad de las ramas y aterriza en una cercana al omega. Ve como los ojos negros se dirigen hacia él. Aunque el omega no se mueve, parece respirar con normalidad y no parece estar adolorido, lo que confirma que Kaminari ha logrado aturdirlo sin la necesidad de hacerle daño. El alfa se mueve cautelosamente hacia la rama que el omega ocupa, comprobando que ésta pueda soportar el peso de los dos. El tronco cruje, pero Katsuki permanece lo más cercano posible a la base para estar en la parte más resistente. Se inclina y recoge al omega por debajo de los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él. Su cuerpo está sumamente caliente debido al esfuerzo y un cosquilleo recorre toda la piel del alfa. El calor de un omega es como estar en una cama envuelto por pieles de alce y con una pira encendida durante una noche fría de invierno.

Katsuki acomoda al omega entre sus brazos, le sostiene y le hunde el rostro en el cuello, donde su aroma es más fuerte. Empieza a lamer con brío, porque el sudor del omega está lleno de feromonas dulzonas y exquisitas, y no puede dejar de devorárselas. Para su agrado, el omega comienza a liberar más al tiempo que va recuperando poco a poco el movimiento. Tras un rato de Katsuki lamiendo y succionando su cuello, el omega finalmente se mueve con gentileza, intentando separarse de él. Aunque un poco a regañadientes, Katsuki le suelta y entonces se pone de pie.

—¿Puedes bajar solo? —pregunta. El chico, cuyo rostro está muy ruborizado, asiente. Así que Katsuki empieza a bajar, colgándose de las ramas y aterrizando con suavidad sobre las más bajas. Finalmente, cuando llega a la última, se avienta hacia el suelo y al aterrizar rueda para amortiguar el ímpetu de la caída.

Detrás de él viene el omega, y es sólo que sus pies desnudos toquen la tierra suave para que los dos betas ya estén encima de él, olisqueándole el cuello sin ninguna clase de pudor. Pero el omega se deja.

—Mi nombre es Mashirao —le dice el chico al alfa, fingiendo que no tiene a dos betas pegados a él—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Katsuki Bakugou. Y estos son Denki y Eijiro —responde el alfa, señalando a uno y otro. Mashirao asiente con suavidad.

—¿En dónde está su refugio?

Apenas lo dice y ya tiene a los dos betas tomándole de una mano cada uno y guiándolo. Será un camino largo de regreso a casa, pero Katsuki está satisfecho. Los dos betas y el omega le gustan. Así que ahora tan sólo tiene que hallar a un omega digno más para que su manada esté completa.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Gracias por los favs y follows! Y gracias Sora linda por el review *corazón* Espero que este capi les guste. En el próximo veremos a Shouto y a los inicios de su manada :) (y no se preocupen, que nuestros omegas favoritos no tardan en aparecer)._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	3. La Manada de Shouto

**LA MANADA DE SHOUTO**

* * *

Shouto siempre tuvo problemas para todo. El menor de cuatro crías del mismo padre alfa y la misma madre omega, siempre sintió que sus hermanos estaban mucho más versados en absolutamente todo que él y nunca logró comprender por qué a él las cosas se le dificultaban tanto. El simple hecho de mantener una conversación le resultaba un reto de dimensiones hercúleas. Saber cómo comportarse con el resto de los miembros de la manada también le parecía toda una proeza, habiendo tantos rituales, normas no dichas y posiciones de estatus que se tenían respetar.

Quizá es que su madre lo había sobreprotegido demasiado. Ella nunca había sido feliz, hasta donde Shouto alcanzaba a percibir. O quizá sí lo fue alguna vez, pero no más. No desde que la marca de Enji Todoroki se había superpuesto a la marca que ella ya portaba, dejándole una extraña cicatriz de aroma amargo que recordaba a las flores cuando se marchitan. Una dulzura perdida y venenosa.

Shouto se recuerda siempre entre sus brazos o tras sus faldas, siempre aislado en un intento por protegerlo quién sabe de qué. Pero, conforme fue creciendo y no le quedó a su madre más opción que dejarlo convivir con los demás, Shouto se encontró con que sencillamente había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía y no entendía.

Por ello, una vez le faltó al respeto a su padre de forma involuntaria, y el premio que recibió por su desliz fue una horrenda marca permanente en la mitad de la cara.

Irse de casa, por fin, a él no le genera ninguna clase de tristeza. Es decir, sus tres hermanos hace mucho que se han ido, así como muchas otras crías de su manada. Su madre vacía se quedará atrás y su padre distante también. No puede decir que no sienta ciertas penas y arrepentimientos por la mujer, pero ha llegado a un punto en el que no le ha quedado más que entender que él no puede hacer nada para cambiar la forma en que ella se siente.

Él sólo puede aspirar a formar una manada propia en la que no se cometan los mismos errores que en la manada grotesca de su padre. Aquella que está compuesta por retazos de otras manadas que él ha atacado y destruido para quedarse con algunos de sus miembros. Es algo que nunca entenderá. La dominancia de su padre, su avaricia por más territorios y más betas, más omegas y más crías es una cosa monstruosa e insaciable. Shouto no sabe cuál es el agujero que su padre intenta tapar. O si sólo es que ha nacido defectuoso.

Igual que él, al parecer.

Así que, cuando Enji termina de consagrarlo a los Cuatro Espíritus y lo despide, Shouto no siente nostalgia ni ganas de mirar hacia atrás. Por el contrario, le atacan unas ansias terribles por irse.

Y lo hace, tan rápido como puede. Abandonar el territorio de su padre, empero, es una labor que le tomará más de dos días, porque es éste extenso y descomunal, lleno de montañas, bosques de pinos y, por supuesto, un volcán.

Así que, al final, Shouto se serena y decide irse con tranquilidad, ni demasiado raudo ni demasiado lento, sino a una velocidad estable y constante. Evita que su impaciencia le domine y le controle.

Cuando finalmente llega al final del territorio, días después, se detiene un momento y mira a la frontera imaginaria en la que sabe que éste termina, dejándose invadir por la sensación tumultuosa que estar finalmente ahí le genera.

Da el paso.

Apenas darlo, tiene el impulso de mirar hacia atrás, de echar un vistazo a aquello que ha dejado, pero no lo hace. Se resiste y avanza, el sol siguiéndolo cálido y bochornoso, pero mejor eso a lluvias húmedas y frías que entorpezcan su avance.

Shouto tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza mientras camina, así que intenta enfocarse en tan sólo poner un pie delante del otro, en discernir los aromas que le rodean y analizar sus siguientes movimientos.

Porque, si se pone a pensar, entonces inevitablemente terminará rumiando en todas esas cosas que le generan terribles inseguridades. Su cicatriz, por ejemplo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo de su vida contemplándola en el reflejo de algún lago y cuestionándose si acaso los betas y los omegas podrían sentirse atraídos hacia un alfa que tiene una marca como aquella, un vestigio de debilidad y de estupidez.

¿Realmente él podrá conseguir una manada?

Ni siquiera sabe cómo empezar con ello, cómo expresarles a los demás lo que siente o lo que desea. ¿Cómo cortejará a un beta o a un omega si no sabe ni la primera cosa al respecto? Es cierto que muchas veces intentó pedir consejos a los miembros mayores de su manada, pero _intentar_ no es lo mismo que _lograr_ y la mayor parte del tiempo tan sólo terminó huyendo antes de llegar a formular sus preguntas, sintiéndose avergonzado.

El único que pareció notarlo fue Hawks, el beta favorito de su padre, quien un día se acercó y procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalles un montón de cosas que a Shouto le abrumaron. Detalles demasiado explícitos y demasiado íntimos que Shouto no se sentía en capacidad ni deseo de practicar. Y, dado que aquella se había quedado como su única referencia… pues… _bueno._

De entre lo poco que había rescatado de las explicaciones de Hawks era que a los betas y los omegas les gustan los alfas fuertes, y que un alfa que hace alarde de sus habilidades siempre es bien visto. El único problema es que imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo alarde de lo que sea le resulta sumamente ridículo. ¿Cómo alardeaba uno de las cosas?

Debió haberle preguntado eso a Hawks.

Sea como sea, ahora no le queda más opción que improvisar. Traga saliva cuando piensa en ello. Si nadie quiere unirse a él, quizá se quede solo durante ese año y vuelva a intentarlo al siguiente, con los betas y omegas de la nueva generación.

Aunque sabe bien que un alfa que no consigue por lo menos un par de miembros para su manada en su primer año no es bien visto, y sus posibilidades de conseguir buenos compañeros se reducen considerablemente.

Pero, _supone…_ él estaría bien aceptando hasta al omega menos querido. Después de todo, a él nunca le han importado esas cosas que a su padre sí. Él sólo quiere compañía. Su compañía no tiene que ser perfecta ni de la más alta categoría. Alguien que le acepte y le siga es más que suficiente.

Suspira.

Se _suponía_ que no iba a estar pensando en esas cosas, pero bueno. Nunca ha sido demasiado hábil para liberar a su mente de pensamientos que le deprimen.

Durante el siguiente par de días, el joven alfa simplemente recorre con tranquilidad las zonas más allá de la frontera de su antiguo territorio, dirigiéndose hacia el oeste. Las costas del oeste son las tierras menos amigables de Antikythera y son el refugio de los betas que se quedan sin manada –dado que los alfas y los omegas suelen vivir menos que ellos–, de modo que son también las zonas en las que a veces se asientan los betas y omegas de generaciones pasadas que no fueron elegidos por nadie. Shouto supone que podría ser un buen lugar para empezar con su búsqueda.

En la noche del quinto día desde que emprendiera su travesía, le atrapa una lluvia densa y torrencial que cae enfurecida de un cielo oscuro e invadido por tenebrosas nubes negras. Shouto se oculta en el interior de una pequeña cueva que logra localizar y observa a la lluvia caer mientras descansa sobre el suelo de la húmeda cueva, hasta que el arrullo de los truenos y el cántico de las ranas que croan le sumergen en un sueño cansino.

Mañana el mundo será un lugar nuevo, un poco más vacío, porque la lluvia habrá arrasado con los aromas de todo.

El sol empieza a calentar desde temprano. Shouto abre lentamente los ojos cuando recupera la consciencia, y lo primero que ve es el pedazo del bosque que se alcanza a divisar por la apertura de la cueva, mojado todavía y brillante.

Pero detrás de él escucha algo.

Se incorpora de golpe y gira el rostro velozmente hacia sus espaldas, topándose con que… _alguien_ … está escarbando entre sus cosas. Parpadea con el ceño fruncido, y una parte de él opina que probablemente debería detener a esa persona, pero la otra se queda paralizada sin saber si ese sería realmente el mejor curso de acción.

Se queda callado.

Su visitante es una beta. Lo nota por la neutralidad de su perfume, que difiere mucho de los perfumes dominantes de los alfas y los dulces de los omegas. Si Shouto tuviera que ponerle un nombre a su aroma, diría que es a lo que huelen las montañas en las alturas, un aroma que recuerda a las paredes escarpadas dentro de las cuales las águilas instalan sus nidos. Huele a vientos fuertes, a libertad y a mirar hacia el horizonte desde la cima del mundo, desde donde se puede ver todo.

Es un perfume agradable.

Pero Shouto se sigue preguntando qué se supone que ella está haciendo. Como le da las espaldas, tan sólo puede ver la parte posterior de su cuerpo arrodillado. Tiene una figura notoriamente curvilínea, pero de apariencia resistente y saludable. Viste unos pantalones cafés anchos, zapatos de cuero y una tela negra enrollada en su torso, lo que deja a su abdomen y espalda baja desnudos, pero ha de cubrir sus senos femeninos. Su cabello tiene el color de las flores de cardo y le llega hasta los hombros. Shouto parpadea y se pregunta si ya debería decir algo, pero de pronto ella voltea el rostro, viéndolo por encima de su hombro y, después de mirarle un segundo, le regala una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, alfa!

Como si nada. Shouto la ve levantarse, y se percata de que tiene en su mano uno de sus cuchillos de hueso.

—Me preguntaba si tenías uno de estos, ya que el mío se me ha roto recientemente y no he conseguido un animal con los huesos lo suficientemente duros como para fabricarme uno decente —ella eleva el cuchillo hasta su nariz y lo olfatea—. Es colmillo de tigre sable de bengala, ¿cierto? ¡Qué finura! Debes venir de un territorio muy grande y próspero.

Shouto vuelve a parpadear. Entonces se pone de pie. Es bastante más alto que ella, sacándole al menos una cabeza. Pero ella tiene una sonrisa luminosa y él no.

—Uhm, puedes tomarlo si lo deseas. Tengo un par más.

—¡Tienes más! —repite la muchacha, con evidente admiración. Después, ella le recorre con los ojos de pies a cabeza. La calidad de la ropa que él viste es más que obvia. Unas altas botas de cuero negro, pantalones y camisa de suave tela blanca y una capa de viaje gruesa que le ha servido como almohada. Ella eleva un poco el rostro y, cerrando los ojos, olfatea. Es la señal perfecta para que Shouto "alardee" un poco y deje escapar feromonas de cortejo, pero el pobre y socialmente inepto alfa no atina a hacer más que bajar los ojos y mirarle los senos, que son bonitos, redondos y voluptuosos bajo la tela negra. Tiene ella las facciones algo aniñadas y las pupilas de un fulgurante dorado, teniendo, en general, una estética bastante atractiva.

Ella frunce el ceño antes de volver a abrir los ojos, como percatándose de que el alfa no ha hecho intento por intensificar su aroma. Se queda un momento seria y Shouto se siente verdaderamente mortificado. Ahora ella probablemente piensa que no le interesa en lo absoluto.

¡Ganando como siempre!

—¿Quieres ver mi refugio? —inquiere ella con cierta cautela, como preparándose para la posible negativa. Shouto casi da un respingo.

—S-sí, me encantaría, eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Mei Hatsume —por fin vuelve a sonreír—, ¿y el tuyo, alfa?

—Shouto Todoroki.

—To-do-ro-ki —repite ella pausadamente, como saboreando y analizando el apellido. Si Shouto la adoptara dentro de su manada, entonces Todoroki se convertiría en su nuevo apellido. Shouto supone que Mei Todoroki no suena mal—. Bien, ¡sígueme!

Se inclina ella para levantar su bolso, se lo arroja y después sale de la cueva, pasando junto a él y guardando el cuchillo de hueso en una bolsita de su pantalón. Shouto la sigue sin dejar de contemplarla. Mei es extremadamente atractiva, tiene un bello aroma y una personalidad muy agradable. Shouto empieza a preguntarse si es demasiado tarde para "alardear".

El camino hasta el refugio de Mei no es demasiado largo y los lleva a través de una extensa pradera de pasto alto y dorado. En algún momento Shouto siente el olor de otro alfa a lo lejos, el cual se intensifica probablemente al notarlo a él.

Huele a volcán, y le desagrada de inmediato porque le recuerda incómodamente a lo que olía gran parte del territorio de su padre. Hace una nota mental de nunca ir en esa dirección.

Cuando llegan al refugio de Mei, Shouto nota que éste no es para nada lo que él se esperaba. Él había pensado que vería una estructura cónica como esas en las que la gente de Antikythera suele vivir, forradas con la piel colorida de serpientes acuáticas, la cual es impermeable y por lo tanto les permite resguardarse de las constantes lluvias.

Pero no. Mei no ha hecho nada de eso. De hecho, Shouto no comprende en absoluto a qué se refiere la beta cuando dice que "han llegado" y lo único que ve frente a él es un enorme baobab solitario en medio de la pradera. Shouto parpadea y mira hacia los alrededores, buscando una casa cónica. Pero Mei se voltea hacia él y señala con las manos al baobab.

—¡Está aquí! —indica—. Ya te lo mostraré bien. Sólo quiero decirte antes de eso que ya les he mostrado este refugio a un par de alfas y lo han aborrecido por completo, así que si no te gusta siéntete libre de retirarte —ella no deja de sonreír, pero Shouto percibe un leve nerviosismo en su mirada y su expresión. Él asiente. Y entonces Mei le indica con una mano que la siga. Rodean al baobab y del otro lado se encuentran con lo que parece ser una entrada.

Es decir…

Una entrada al _baobab._

Shouto no puede creer lo que ve. Mei atraviesa la cortina de cordones de madera y él le sigue, completamente intrigado. Una vez adentro, el alfa nota que el gigantesco tronco del árbol está completamente hueco.

—¿Tú lo has vaciado? —pregunta rápidamente, admirado. Pero Mei niega con la cabeza.

—Los baobabs se ahuecan naturalmente antes de morir. Yo sólo lo he pulido un poco y he aprovechado los espacios —extiende una palma hacia arriba al decir eso y Shouto eleva instintivamente la mirada.

No puede creerlo.

El refugio tiene al menos tres niveles. Varias ventanas en puntos estratégicos permiten la entrada de suficiente luz para mantenerlo todo perfectamente iluminado de forma natural, escaleras de madera llevan de un nivel a otro y los tres parecen estar acondicionados con diferentes muebles, artículos y decoraciones. Shouto incluso ve algunas macetas creciendo aquí y allá, y le parece que en el segundo piso hay algo así como un depósito de pieles, capas y sábanas para el frío. Es un agujero en la pared del árbol con varias repisas y un tubo de madera del que cuelgan varias telas de piel de lobo y de alce de bosque.

Shouto jamás había visto nada similar.

En el primer piso hay una mesa con cinco sillas –ideal para una manada tradicional–, algunos baúles, dos camas pequeñas con las bases redondeadas –magníficas para adormecer bebés–, y un rectángulo de piedra en el centro lleno de carbón. Una pira para calentarse en el invierno. Además, Shouto nota que todas las ventanas, que son redondas, tienen unas tapas deslizables de madera que pueden usarse para cubrirlas perfectamente si así se desea. Protección absoluta contra el frío, el viento, la lluvia y la luz.

Shouto nunca vio nada tan impresionante.

No puede creer que haya habido alfas que hayan pensado que aquello era "aberrante".

Intentando descubrir por qué congéneres suyos podrían haber sentido desagrado por aquel refugio, cree hallar, quizá, tan sólo un par de inconvenientes. Uno de ellos es que este lugar tan elaborado y tan especial definitivamente no puede transportarse a otro sitio, cosa que sí es posible con las casas cónicas. Eso quiere decir que un alfa que quisiera tener ese refugio tendría que establecerse justo ahí, lo que significaría, básicamente, que habría dejado a un beta elegir donde asentarse en lugar de decidirlo por sí mismo. Los alfas pueden ser verdaderamente orgullosos con cosas verdaderamente tontas, así que Shouto entiende por qué un alfa tendría problema aceptando la creación de Mei.

El otro problema radica tal vez en que aquello es sencillamente demasiado diferente, demasiado fuera de lo común, demasiado excéntrico y quizá excesivo. Muchos alfas no desean nada más que reproducir aquello que tenían en casa y se sienten más felices con un círculo de casas cónicas tradicional. Aceptar el baobab sería sacrificar todo lo que era familiar y nostálgico.

Sin embargo, Shouto está completamente fascinado. Y se pregunta si acaso es un alfa realmente malo para considerar aquello como algo grandioso en lugar de horrendo.

Nota tras un momento que Mei le observa expectante, mordiéndose quizá de forma inconsciente el labio inferior. Él le sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

—Esto es sorprendente —cumplimenta y ve como a la beta se le ilumina la cara—, puedo ver que una manada entera podría vivir aquí sin problema, y si hiciera falta espacio quizá podría ampliarse un poco…

—¡Por supuesto! —confirma ella—. He estado explorando muchas técnicas nuevas de construcción. Podemos erigir un piso entero en la cima del baobab o crear cuartos adicionales anexos a la base. Hay una cascada no muy lejos de aquí y en las ramas he instalado trampas para aves. Todavía tengo que hacerles algunos ajustes… ¡pero funcionarán! —Su seguridad, piensa Shouto, es completamente encantadora—. Por otro lado, como el baobab está hueco ya no tiene agua corriendo por él, así que no atrae rayos. Y no te he dicho la mejor parte, ¡el piso más alto es el piso para nuestro alfa! —ella señala hacia arriba, estirando el brazo todo lo que puede, Shouto vuelve a elevar la mirada—. Lo he hecho muy especial. Desde ahí puedes vigilar todos los alrededores, tienes un espacio amplio para ejercitarte y una cama grande, ¡podrías estar hasta con dos omegas al mismo tiempo!

Shouto se sonroja.

Furiosamente.

Sacude un poco la cabeza, intentando no pensar en su padre y en sus desagradables hábitos.

Sabe que Mei no ha dicho eso con mala intención.

—Uhm… —traga saliva—. Me sorprende que hayas creado todo esto en tan sólo seis meses.

Mei se desinfla inesperadamente. Baja la mano, sonríe con nerviosismo y mira hacia otro lado, al tiempo que se ruboriza un poco.

—Eh… no lo hice en seis meses… —pausa un momento—. Yo fui liberada el año pasado, pero aún no me uní a ninguna manada.

Empieza a jugar con los dedos frente a ella, los ojos de trigo en el suelo. Shouto parpadea y frunce levemente el ceño.

—Eso es ridículo —declara. Mei voltea a verlo—, pero me alegro.

Estira una mano y toma a la beta por la muñeca. La eleva y entonces, tras hallar el sitio más aromático, lame.

El sabor a libertad, a vuelo, a ímpetu, se impregna en sus papilas gustativas y el alfa cierra los ojos, lamiendo un par de veces más para hacerse con ese maravilloso sabor.

Cuando vuelve a ver a la beta, la encuentra ruborizada y con los ojos llorosos.

—… Gracias…

Mei no lo dice realmente, pero Shouto lo escucha. La palabra temblorosa repiquetea en sus oídos y el aroma a gratitud y felicidad invade los interiores del baobab.

Los días subsecuentes, Shouto los dedica a aprender todo lo posible sobre el refugio, su funcionamiento, sus ventajas y sus desventajas. La mayor lucha de Mei en la actualidad es contra la humedad, pero le cuenta a Shouto con entusiasmo que ha estado haciendo pruebas con distintos tipos de aislantes y que, cuando encuentre uno adecuado, lo usará para bañar el baobab entero en él y así evitar que se humedezca con las lluvias.

Shouto está anonadado ante la creatividad e ingenio de la beta y se alegra de que ningún otro alfa la haya reclamado antes. Siente que tiene a la mejor beta del mundo y que los otros fueron idiotas por no saber reconocer su valor.

Aquellos días también los dedica a explorar las áreas circundantes. Visitan la cascada, así como las zonas boscosas próximas. Es necesario determinar hasta dónde podrían o deberían expandir su territorio si fuesen a establecerse ahí, así como el tipo de recursos con los que contarían. Shouto nota con claridad que el alfa que huele a volcán también ronda por los terrenos vecinos, pero lo ignora. Su baobab está lo suficientemente lejos de donde sea que aquel otro alfa esté quedándose.

Lo único que no ocurre de manera demasiado fluida en esos días, es el tema de la marca de Mei. Porque es verdad que Shouto ha dejado una premonición de marca y también es cierto que está bastante convencido de que quiere a la beta en su manada, pero la cosa es que no sabe cómo dar el paso siguiente y, cada vez que piensa en ello, se siente incómodo.

Quiere creer que no tiene nada que ver con la forma en que vio a su padre forzando su marca sobre multitud de betas y omegas a lo largo de su vida, pero probablemente sí se trate de eso. La idea de volverse como su padre le aterra tanto que hasta algo tan natural como marcar a un miembro de su manada le causa cierto rechazo. Mei no parece impacientarse por ello, pero un día están desayunando en el comedor del baobab cuando ella se pone levemente seria y le observa, diciéndole que hay algo de lo que le quiere hablarle.

Shouto está seguro de que le preguntará por la marca e intenta no exteriorizar su incertidumbre. Asiente, para que ella prosiga. Entre ellos reposan dos tazones llenos de frutos de Vanaken, el árbol de las mil frutas. Mei encontró un par de dichos árboles en las cercanías de la cascada y ha estado cuidando de ellos desde entonces, así que, ahora que es verano y los árboles han dado su cosecha, se pueden llenar los platos de sus distintos tipos de frutos cítricos y dulces, amarillos y rojos.

Mei juguetea con los dedos frente a ella, un gesto que Shouto ha aprendido que denota tanto nerviosismo como anticipación. Tiene una sonrisa delicada en los labios, así que Shouto sospecha que podría tratarse de lo segundo.

—Verás, Shouto, lo que ocurre es que he estado pensando… _bueno_ —pausa un instante—, en realidad lo pensé hace mucho, antes de que tú llegaras. Hay una beta a la que he visto varias veces rondando un poco al norte de aquí. Estoy casi segura de que es de tu generación y, por lo que he visto, tiene una habilidad bastante sorprendente. No estoy segura de cómo funciona, pero creo que podría complementar con mis propias habilidades muy bien —le mira, los ojos centelleantes—, ¡además es preciosísima! De hecho, en realidad, me sorprendería bastante que aún no haya sido reclamada por nadie, pero, si tenemos suerte, quizá siga libre. Antes yo no me atreví a acercarme a ella porque pensé que no tenía mucho para ofrecerle, pero si lo haces tú…

Sus dedos se siguen moviendo con evidente avidez y ansiedad. Shouto parpadea. Mei quiere una compañera. E incluso ya ha decidido a quién quiere. _Bueno._ La tarea de un alfa también es garantizar que sus betas y sus omegas estén contentos y tengan lo que desean, así que Shouto asume que por lo menos tendría que hacer el intento, y trata de no pensar en la cicatriz de su cara que, a su parecer, podría ser un fuerte impedimento para que cualquiera que no sea Mei Hatsume desee unirse a él.

—¿En dónde está ella? —inquiere, y apenas las palabras abandonan su boca Mei ya está respondiendo con frenesí.

—¡Te llevaré cuando terminemos de desayunar!

Él asiente y después procede a beber un poco de té.

Mei luce contentísima.

Recorren sus campos de pasto cobrizo momentos más tarde, gratinados por un sol alegre y entusiasta que parece darles ánimos. Se dirigen hacia el norte, tal como Mei indicara, y acaban en una bella zona de colinas suaves y enormes campos tapizados de vides, tanto de uvas negras como verdes. Mientras avanzan, Shouto se dedica a arrancar algunas de las uvas y echárselas a la boca. Están sumamente dulces y jugosas. Tras un rato Mei le imita, pero grita cuando se encuentra con una gran araña entre el racimo que acaba de arrancar, lo que hace a Shouto reírse. Él retira al arácnido con un simple manotazo y siente el aroma de aferramiento que Mei produce, uno que dice _me alegra que estés aquí._

Pasan unas buenas horas andando entre las vides, hasta que finalmente, al rodear una colina pequeña, divisan a la distancia un refugio cónico. Es éste de pieles rojas con negras, lustroso y elegante. De él se desprende un fuerte aroma a uva fermentada, muy parecido a esa bebida que es tan preciada entre los alfas, el vino. Al tiempo que los dos se van acercando, una figura emerge repentinamente del refugio, haciendo a un lado su cortina de cordones de madera para observarlos. Ojos oscuros y cabello de obsidiana, piel tan blanca y lisa como la nieve, un cuerpo delgado y estilizado, de estatura similar a la de Shouto. Ella sale por completo y los observa mientras se aproximan. Lleva puesto una especie de vestido corto de cuero negro, el cual se abre a ambos costados desde los muslos hasta las axilas, siendo mantenido en su lugar por tres tiras del mismo material que rodean su cuerpo, una por encima de los senos, otra por debajo y una más en la cintura. Hay otra apertura en medio de su pecho, con lo que una parte de sus bellos y considerablemente grandes senos está a la vista. Lleva, además, unas botas altas de color negro, un poco similares a las de Shouto, pero, por supuesto, más pequeñas y menos elaboradas.

A todas luces, la beta debería de haber provenido de una manada bastante rica.

Lo que Mei ha dicho resulta ser muy verídico, en el sentido de que aquella beta es, efectivamente, preciosísima. Tiene un porte llamativo, facciones de suma elegancia y una complexión espléndida. Shouto piensa que cualquier omega produciría una descendencia envidiable con una beta como aquella. Y se siente un poco intimidado ante tal desborde de perfección.

 _Vaya._ Un alfa intimidado por una beta.

Pero hace lo posible por no demostrar su inseguridad y sigue avanzando. A unos metros de distancia, ve a la beta cerrar los ojos y olfatear. Otra vez sería un buen momento para "alardear", pero ahora se sentiría más ridículo que nunca intentándolo.

—¡Hueles muy bien, Shouto! Seguro que a ella le va a encantar —dice Mei, y Shouto la mira. La ve moviendo un poquito la nariz.

¿Huele a algo? _¿A qué?_ Reprime las ganas de tratar de olerse y lucir imbécil.

Finalmente llegan frente a la otra beta. Ella de inmediato se acerca y comienza el ritual de olisqueos. Los rodea a ambos, investigando qué clase de información le han traído consigo. Cuando acaba, se detiene otra vez frente a los dos.

—¿Tienen omegas? ¿Han visto omegas? —suelta. Shouto y Mei se voltean a ver.

—Uhm, no, aún no tenemos omegas —responde Shouto, y la beta de cabello negro hace una mueca—. Tampoco hemos visto ninguno —reconoce el alfa.

Mei lo había mencionado distraídamente en algún momento. Que le había parecido que en la primavera pasada se habían liberado muy pocos omegas, y que incluso había habido alfas matándose entre sí para quedarse con los que había. Esta temporada, las cosas parecían todavía peores. Ahora no era que se vieran alfas peleándose por los pocos omegas que había.

Ahora es que no se veía ningún omega.

En todos los relatos que los mayores contaban, Shouto no recuerda jamás que alguna vez se haya mencionado una carencia significativa de omegas. Después de los betas, los omegas eran los más numerosos. Los que eran más raros eran los alfas, pero aquello era bueno, pues permitía que se mantuviera un equilibrio natural y perfecto.

Se pregunta si esta beta también ha notado ese detalle y es ese el motivo por el que les pregunta aquello.

—¿Tú has visto? —es Mei la que cuestiona. Y la beta con aroma a vino niega con la cabeza.

—No. Aunque hace un par de días me pareció sentir un aroma a omega que venía de alguna zona del sur y… —desvía la mirada—. No quiero saltar a conclusiones, y la verdad es que mi sentido del olfato no es demasiado bueno, pero sentí que ese omega olía a angustia. Sentí que pedía ayuda, pero pasó demasiado rápido y para cuando me di cuenta ya había perdido el rastro por completo. Pensé que quizá ustedes que vinieron del sur lo habían sentido.

Shouto hace una mueca con los labios.

—Nos movemos bastante por nuestra zona, es posible que hayamos estado muy alejados cuando ese omega pasó… —pausa, porque se queda pensativo, porque escuchar las palabras de la beta le hizo sentirse bastante afligido.

¿Un omega angustiado que pedía auxilio? Shouto no soporta que los omegas sufran. Quizá es porque vivió con una omega que sufría desde el día en que nació hasta el día en que partió y eso siempre hizo que se le comprimieran áreas varias del corazón.

Si pudiera, quisiera evitar que los omegas pasaran por las cosas que su madre pasó.

Y le embarga un sentimiento amargo cuando piensa en ese omega asustado, a pesar de que no lo conozca y quizá no lo haga nunca.

Ve como las dos betas se le quedan viendo y supone que su aroma debe haberse agriado. Traga saliva.

—Lo lamento. Es que… uh, nadie debería tratar a un omega de esa forma.

—Estoy de acuerdo —concede la muchacha, asintiendo suavemente y observándolo con atención. Después de unos instantes parpadea—. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Yo soy Momo Yaoyorozu.

—Yo soy Shouto Todoroki —dice el alfa—, y ella es Mei.

La otra beta saluda con una sonrisa alegre. Momo la contempla un momento.

—He sentido tu aroma antes.

Mei sonríe con mucha amplitud, pero Shouto nota que su beta parece estar ligeramente nerviosa.

—Eh, ¡sí! Es que venía a cazar por zonas cercanas a aquí —se justifica la otra, restándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano. Shouto sonríe de lado. Luego regresa los ojos de tonos disparejos a la beta de vino. Ella le ve.

—Bueno —dice ella—, este es mi refugio, pero la verdad es que lo hice pequeño porque pensaba moverme más hacia el sur. Es sólo que entonces me topé con estas vides y me resultó difícil irme —se sonroja, pero luego se aclara la garganta—, ¡pero he hecho un vino muy bueno! ¿Quiere probarlo, Shouto?

Shouto asiente un poco, aunque no está muy convencido.

—Pero, espera, antes de eso —dice—, vayamos al refugio de Mei, me gustaría que lo conozcas. Trae el vino, podemos tomarlo con frutas de Vanaken y algo de carne.

—¡¿Tienen un Vanaken?! —Momo se infla—. ¡Voy por mis cosas!

Se adentra a su refugio y los otros dos la escuchan mover y lanzar cosas en el interior de la pequeña estructura cónica por unos minutos, hasta que sale nuevamente con dos bolsas de viaje y una caja de madera en manos, "lista" para irse. Mei se ofrece a cargar la caja y una de sus bolsas y entonces emprenden el camino para regresar al sur.

Sin embargo, cuando ya la tarde empieza a presentarse en forma de nubes de colores anaranjados, su trayecto hacia el refugio se ve cortado de forma abrupta. Están a poco más de la mitad del camino, cuando los tres se quedan completamente paralizados.

Están sumergidos entre la pradera, Shouto a la cabeza y las dos betas detrás de él, cuando un aroma violento y espantoso les llega a los tres a las narices. Se quedan quietos de horror, una sensación fuerte de desasosiego reptándoles desde las piernas hasta la cabeza.

El olor es puro e inconfundible.

Huele a un omega que sufre.

Y a betas.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Conocemos a Shouto-bebé! Y a la mitad de su manada :) ¿Y quién será ese omega en aprietos?_

 _Gracias por leer gente bonita, por los reviews, favs y follows *corazón* Gracias especiales a **Arekusa, Sora, Gaby** y **Griselda** por tomarse algunos momentos para escribir, me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios!_

 _Nos leemos para la próxima :D_


	4. El Problema de Izuku

**EL PROBLEMA DE IZUKU**

* * *

En el este las tierras son soleadas y cálidas. La arena de las playas es blanca y hay sobreabundancia de todos los recursos posibles, incluyendo la felicidad. Cocos carnosos y jugosos. Bambúes fuertes. Peces gordos. Lagos, lagunas y cascadas, ¡hay de todo!

Es una tierra cándida, maravillosa y pacífica, llena de viento que arrulla y cangrejos que andan hacia atrás sobre la suave arena.

Esos territorios están ocupados en su mayoría por pequeñas manadas relajadas que no suelen entrar en conflicto entre sí. A veces incluso intercambian bienes o se relacionan unas con otras, sin que eso enoje a nadie, a diferencia de las manadas del centro, el norte y el sur que suelen ser más celosas de sus territorios, sus recursos y sus miembros.

Es en una manada de esas en la que Izuku nació. Feliz, cachorro, amado por su madre omega y cuidado por sus betas y su alfa. Creció jugando con los otros cachorros de su propia manada y de vez en cuando también con los de otras, rodeado por olas y gaviotas y conchas coloreadas en el mar.

Las manadas del este suelen ser consideradas débiles, porque lo tienen todo tan fácil que se dice que sus miembros no se esfuerzan para conseguir nada y por lo tanto se acostumbran a la debilidad y la complacencia. Izuku admite que los miembros de su manada y de las otras manadas que conoció en definitiva no son guerreros, y que si se los enfrentara con los alfas fieros, los betas tozudos y los omegas curtidos de las otras zonas, probablemente perecerían rápidamente ante ellos, pero no cree que por eso sean débiles. Tan sólo son diferentes. A ellos no les interesan los enfrentamientos y las matanzas. Ellos tan sólo quieren vivir en paz, sin dolorosos y sangrientos juegos de poder.

Sin embargo, es muy poco común que haya espacios libres en las tierras del este. Cuando algún territorio de desocupa, es tomado inmediatamente por alguien más, de modo que Izuku sabe que la probabilidad de regresar a esas tierras llenas de sol es… bueno, _ínfima._

Pero está bien. Aunque Izuku ama el hogar en el que creció, está listo para descubrir un mundo nuevo. Está listo para recorrer a Antikythera de cabo a rabo y conocer todos sus rincones, hallar sus paisajes más robadores de aliento y encontrar nuevas cosas que pueda amar.

Él se ha entrenado. Aunque no piensa que sea débil sólo por pertenecer a las manadas del este, lo que sí sabe es que las gentes de las otras zonas poseen destrezas y experiencias que él no. Habilidades de supervivencia y la capacidad de defenderse a sí mismos de las amenazas.

Izuku nunca ha tenido que esforzarse por sobrevivir, y el mayor enemigo del que se ha tenido que defender es una gaviota que intentaba robarle una tajada de pan.

Así que se ha entrenado. Ha ejercitado su cuerpo corriendo por las playas y escalando cascadas. Levantando piedras y caparazones de tortugas. Ha practicado golpes y patadas precisas contra la superficie de palmeras rayadas.

Izuku sabe que es un omega y que nadie espera que él pelee, nadie espera que él se esfuerce por conseguir las cosas ni que proteja a los miembros de su manada. Él sabe que, como omega, los demás tenderán a tratarlo como a un ser frágil. Como poco más que un productor de cachorros y un cuidador de hogares.

Pero la verdad es que Izuku nunca se ha resignado a ser uno de esos omegas que se la pasan en la cama con los betas y los alfas, pariendo cría tras cría y tejiendo ropitas para los bebés.

Izuku también quiere explorar, como los betas. Y quiere cazar, como los alfas. Izuku quiere ser parte del mundo y no sólo un secreto oculto en un refugio, viendo a sus crías partir y esperando a su siguiente camada.

Izuku quiere al mundo, y sabe en el fondo de su corazón que tan sólo aceptará a un alfa que esté dispuesto a dárselo.

Cuando llega la primavera, un poco antes de que cumpla los quince, Izuku es liberado tal cual es la tradición.

El alfa de su manada lo consagra a los Cuatro Espíritus y le permite irse. Izuku se adentra en la zona selvática que acordona a las playas orientales y no tarda en perderse en un mundo de colores y perfumes, dejando todo lo que conoció atrás.

Se supone que los omegas son liberados en primavera porque esa es la época más fácil y próspera. Es sencillo encontrar alimento y refugio, así como hierbas medicinales, en caso de que sean necesarias. Las lluvias no son tan severas como las lluvias veraniegas y el hielo recién derretido del invierno deja a los ríos acaudalados y alimenta árboles que se alzan sanos y frondosos. Es una estación en la que todo está al alcance, además de que están ahí también los betas que han sobrevivido al invierno, quienes muchas veces adoptan omegas que les gustan para poder presentárselos en el verano a alfas potenciales.

Es por ese último detalle que, cuando Izuku siente el perfume de un grupo de betas en las cercanías, se plantea la posibilidad de atraerlos con su aroma. Los olfatos de los omegas son casi tan buenos como los de los alfas, así que Izuku puede detectar a los betas antes de que los betas lo detecten a él.

Pero es un poco extraño, piensa. Esos betas son numerosos, ¿por qué es que tantos se han reunido? Como le parece raro, decide ser cauteloso. Percibe, sin embargo, a otros omegas en áreas aledañas que no dudan en llamar a los betas, liberando perfumes fuertes e intensos que se expanden por las zonas circundantes. Izuku nuevamente estudia la posibilidad de hacer lo mismo que ellos, pero termina volviendo a desistir.

Hay algo que no le deja tranquilo, y decide que es mejor esperar y ver qué es lo que pasa.

En cuestión de días, Izuku distingue con claridad cómo el grupo de betas se mueve de lado a lado, dirigiéndose hacia los omegas.

Se asusta cuando le llega el primer perfume de alerta. El primer llamado de auxilio. El primer olor a **_miedo._**

¿Qué está pasando?

El proceso se repite muchas veces y, tras varios días, todos los perfumes de omegas desaparecen, pero el grupo de betas permanece en los alrededores.

Izuku quisiera haber tenido el valor de intentar investigar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y hacer algo al respecto, pero, en lugar de ello, decide escapar. No sabe cuántos betas sean con exactitud, pero son por lo menos cinco, y él solo no puede combatir a cinco betas. Así que, teniendo la precaución de minimizar y ocultar su perfume lo más posible, untándose hojas frescas en todo el cuello y comiendo sabia agria, se desliza en silencio más y más hacia el oeste, intentando alejarse lo más posible de aquel extraño grupo.

El problema aparece cuando, tras creer que finalmente ha perdido a los betas, Izuku olfatea y huele algo.

 **Otro grupo de betas.**

Cuando los detecta, se siente inmediatamente aterrorizado y con ganas de volver por donde vino, pero sabe que ahí no es más seguro. Estando en campo abierto, fuera de territorios ocupados, Izuku está solo. Los alfas aún no han sido liberados, la mayoría de los omegas o no saben pelear o son demasiado confiados, y los betas parecen estar teniendo un comportamiento anormal, aunque Izuku no está seguro de que sean todos ellos, pero tampoco puede darse el lujo de intentar averiguar.

La situación es intimidante y desesperante. Izuku intenta reunirse con otros omegas, para advertirles, pero siempre parece llegar demasiado tarde. Los omegas desaparecen uno tras otro. No quedan más que betas repartidos aquí y allá. Llega un momento en que Izuku sencillamente está demasiado nervioso y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar aguantar hasta el verano, cuando los alfas lleguen. Sea lo que sea que los betas estén haciendo, es seguro que los alfas no lo permitirán.

Así que ese se vuelve su plan. Esconderse, escapar y sobrevivir.

Pero no es nada fácil. En más de una ocasión nota que uno o dos betas le persiguen y huye tan pronto como puede, se mete a ríos que bañan su aroma, los pierde y los confunde y finalmente ellos desisten. Izuku lleva siempre consigo hojas fragantes las cuales tritura y unta constantemente sobre su cuello, cubriendo el aroma a omega todo lo que puede.

Pasan los ciclos lunares, uno tras otro, y el verano se aproxima a una lentitud que le ahoga, pero por lo menos se aproxima. Todos los días, Izuku se apega a su rutina. Bañarse, untarse la masilla de hojas frescas, y huir.

Por un largo tiempo, funciona.

Pero quizá pretender que de verdad podría ocultarse para siempre era demasiado pedir. Conforme los omegas merman, evidentemente, él se convierte en un objetivo cada vez más y más deseable. Quizá hubo ocasiones en las que los grupos de betas lo detectaron pero lo dejaron ir para darle prioridad a la cacería de otro, pero, como ahora hay menos, entonces Izuku termina por volverse prioridad.

Se da cuenta de que uno de los grupos lo ha establecido como objetivo cuando pasa varios días intentando escapar de ellos, pero siempre parecen volver a aparecer, sin importar lo mucho que se aleje. No entiende cómo es que logran seguirle el rastro, piensa que quizá alguno de ellos tiene una habilidad especial que le facilita la cacería. A final de cuentas, eso da igual. El grupo cada vez está más cerca e Izuku sabe que, cuando estén a cierta distancia, ya no podrá ocultarse por mucho que intente disimular su aroma. Los betas podrán olerlo.

Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Y el verano está tan cerca… _tan_ desgraciadamente cerca…

Sería una ironía demasiado cruel que Izuku fuese capturado a apenas días de que los alfas por fin llegaran.

Aquel día llueve. Llueven gotas gordas y pesadas que señalizan la cercanía del verano. Es una lluvia más veraniega que primaveral y pesa sobre todos, sobre los árboles y la tierra, sobre las aves y los insectos. Sobre Izuku y sobre los betas.

El omega se resguarda en el refugio abandonado de un beta. Dentro no encuentra demasiadas cosas, pero lo que sí halla es una gruesa capa de piel de alce de bosque y con eso se abraza para calentar a su cuerpo desnudo y empapado, mientras su ropa cuelga del esqueleto vacío de una cama para secarse.

Mientras la lluvia dura, Izuku no percibe a los betas. El agua lo limpia todo y es casi imposible sentir aromas cuando ésta cae. Así que, cansado, termina durmiéndose. El aguacero dura toda la noche y la mañana siguiente es húmeda y fresca. Cuando Izuku despierta, envuelto en su piel de alce sobre la base de la cama, frunce la nariz porque siente un aroma raro.

Abre los ojos.

Y hay alguien sentado frente a él, sobre el suelo, observándolo fijamente.

Izuku siente que el corazón se le sube hasta la garganta y se incorpora rápidamente sobre la cama, quedando sentado y pegándose contra la pared en un intento por alejarse todo lo que el espacio reducido le permita de aquel chico. Lo identifica de inmediato. Un beta.

—Sí que nos has hecho cazarte, omega —dice él con un tono que suena demasiado casual y tranquilo. Pero Izuku no confía. Se percata enseguida de los aromas que pululan afuera. Ahí está el resto—. Queremos llevarte con nosotros.

—¿A dónde? —Izuku cuestiona rápidamente, el ceño fruncido y un claro aroma de cautela despidiéndose de él. El beta olisquea, analizando al parecer lo que su perfume dice.

—A un lugar especial —responde. Y aparece peligro en su voz, en su lenguaje corporal, en su mirada, a pesar de que apenas se ha movido o cambiado de expresión.

Se siente la _advertencia._

 _No te resistas,_ _ **omega.**_

Izuku traga saliva.

—No creo que quiera ir con ustedes —dice, intentando transmitir firmeza, probablemente sin mucho éxito—. Son un grupo demasiado grande y yo quiero unirme a una manada más compacta.

El chico parpadea. Luego se pone tranquilamente de pie.

—Hmmm —murmura—. Olvídate de esa tontería, omega. De hoy en adelante, tu tarea será únicamente complacernos, darnos crías y cerrar la boca. Punto.

El beta se queda de pronto quieto. Eleva los ojos y ve el sitio sobre la cama.

Vacío.

El omega se había desaparecido. Echando una mirada hacia la puerta de cordones, el sujeto se percata de que algunos de éstos se han carbonizado. Chasquea la lengua y, gruñendo, sale para gritar órdenes.

—¡CÁCENLO!

Izuku es un omega que nació con una habilidad inusual. Es bastante fuerte, pero también bastante destructiva tanto para él como para sus alrededores. Con el pasar de los años ha logrado domesticarla en buena medida, y ahora puede hacer cosas que son verdaderamente impresionantes, sobre todo para un omega.

Como moverse a una velocidad descomunal.

Izuku huye, saltando de árbol a árbol, tronco a tronco, impulsándose y activando su habilidad para moverse con mayor velocidad. Sabe que no puede usar su habilidad por demasiado tiempo, pues por mucho que ha entrenado a su cuerpo, sigue teniendo límites. Sin embargo, está dispuesto a cruzarlos con tal de huir de ahí.

Pero.

¿Podrá huir de ellos?

Mira un momento sobre su hombro. Los detecta avanzando con velocidad, aunque él ha logrado sacarles ventaja y de momento no podrán alcanzarlo.

 _Pero._

Apenas su habilidad deje de ser útil, Izuku se quedará sin fuerza y vulnerable. No puede permitir eso. Tiene que hacer algo, un intento, una lucha, tiene que haber una forma, **algo,** esto no puede terminarse así.

Traga saliva. Y se detiene. Le rodean árboles medianos del color de las castañas. La tierra está lodosa. El aire está encrespado, ligeramente gélido. Izuku respira agitado.

Este es un grupo de cinco betas y, cuando llegan, le rodean de inmediato. Izuku sabe que no tiene oportunidad.

No la tiene, a menos que use casi todo el potencial de su habilidad, pero, en ese caso, quedará tan maltrecho al final que quizá ni siquiera sobreviva.

Pero Izuku no va a ser el prisionero de nadie.

 **De nadie.**

Su piel entera brilla en un color azulado y cegador. Los betas no alcanzan a adivinar siquiera lo que ocurre. De pronto, aquel beta que había estado observándole mientras dormía escupe sangre, un brazo brillante sumergido en su estómago y saliendo por su espalda. Le quema. Le destruye. Le mata.

Izuku repite procesos similares con los otros cuatro, quienes intentan defenderse, pero no lo logran. Un cuello cercenado, un vientre torcido, piernas partidas a la mitad, una cabeza aplastada y un pecho cortado.

Los betas caen, como moscas.

Y después, Izuku es el último en caer.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¡Algo está pasando! ¿Qué ocurre con esos betas?_

 _Gracias bellezas por comentar *corazón* **Arekusa** , **Sora** y **Griselda**! Me fascina poder leer sus impresiones x) ¡les mando un abrazo a las tres!_

 _¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_


	5. La Tristeza de Tenya

**LA TRISTEZA DE TENYA**

* * *

Todo está mal.

Mal.

 ** _Mal._**

Tenya ve el platito de comida que le dejan y se esfuerza por evitar de forma absoluta el contacto visual con _aquel._

Ojos cuasi suplicantes le observan. Una mano grande empuja el plato, introduciéndose entre las barras de la celda, para acercárselo más.

Tenya mira hacia la pared opuesta. Lo ignora, muy a propósito.

—Vamos —musita el gigantesco beta en un tono suplicante y preocupado—, come.

Pero Tenya no quiere saber nada sobre esa comida asquerosa ni sobre ese beta insulso ni sobre nada. Él sabe por qué está ahí, sabe lo que piensan hacerle, y no piensa formar parte de ello.

Prefiere morir.

Él no va a convertirse en el juguete de esos betas. Los oyó decirlo. Que cuando llegara su ciclo…

El solo pensamiento es demasiado tenebroso e insoportable. Pensar en betas que él no ha elegido _tomándolo,_ forzándolo a tener cachorros con ellos…

No, no y _NO._

Se encoge sobre sí mismo al tiempo que ignora las peticiones de aquel beta. Le enoja que se comporte de esa forma, como si de verdad se preocupara por él. Si es así como intenta ganárselo al tiempo que lo mantiene encerrado como a un prisionero, entonces está equivocado, pensando que llegará a algún lado.

Tenya sólo quiere terminar con todo aquello cuanto antes.

No traerá el escarnio y el deshonor a la manada que lo crio.

No se traicionará a sí mismo.

Antes muerto que abusado por sujetos sin escrúpulos.

—Come, omega, ¿no quieres tener cachorros saludables? —insiste el beta. Tenya voltea a verlo completamente furioso.

Detrás de su ira, empero, hay una tristeza infinita y el beta la siente. Tenya observa como la expresión del muchacho se deshace, siente ese afán instintivo de protección que hace al beta seguir intentando hacerle sentir mejor a pesar de que Tenya jamás le responde y lo ignora de forma sistemática desde que él fuera asignado a cuidar de las celdas.

Tenya fue capturado muy pronto en primavera, tenía apenas unos días de haber sido liberado.

Él no lo había buscado. Es un omega grande, así que produce un perfume más intenso que sus congéneres de menor volumen. Llamó la atención de varios betas de inmediato, pero, después de rechazar a un par, se encontró con un grupo que _ni siquiera_ preguntó _._

Lo sometieron de inmediato. Su ventaja numérica y el hecho de que Tenya había sido atrapado con la guardia baja le habían impedido defenderse.

Fue transportado en una jaula sobre un carromato en una dirección desconocida, junto con un par de omegas más. Habían tapado la jaula con una piel de oso negro, así que no tenían idea de hacia dónde los habían llevado. La cubierta de la jaula había sido retirada sólo después de que los introdujeran a aquellas mazmorras. Así que no sabían nada, no podían determinar en dónde se hallaban.

Uno de los guardias anteriores solía agredir verbalmente a Tenya todo el tiempo. En más de una ocasión le explicó con lujo de detalle todo lo que pretendía hacerle cuando llegara su ciclo. Incluso se complació en una ocasión frente a su jaula, dejando una mancha en el suelo que, asqueado, Tenya procedió después a limpiar con el agua que le habían dado para beber, a pesar de lo cual seguía evitando acercarse siquiera a esa área, como si fuera venenosa.

Al principio, Tenya había sentido mucha confusión. Después de los primeros días de encierro, la confusión se había transformado en terror. Después en tristeza. Y ahora siente enojo. Enojo y una profunda determinación a no seguir adelante. Si todo lo que le espera es ser usado por esos betas repugnantes, entonces desaparecer es mejor.

Y por ello, el hecho de que ese chico intente de todas las formas posibles hablar con él, convencerle de comer, quizá agradarle o lo que sea, no va a servir para nada.

Tenya está decidido a morirse, ya que ha concluido que no tiene forma de escapar, rodeado de piedra y de barrotes de metal.

Observa el lugar en el que hubiera estado la mancha de los fluidos del beta desagradable, y siente la certeza de que es mejor renunciar.

—Tú tendrías cachorros muy bonitos —dice el beta, sonriendo un poco. Tenya hace una mueca de asco y voltea el rostro en dirección opuesta, hacia los rincones carcomidos por sombras.

—Jamás tendré cachorros con ustedes —declara de forma decidida. El beta suspira.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Lo importante es tener bebés, ¿no es así? Si los padres o madres no te gustan… sólo tendrás que tratarlos por un rato, pero a tus bebés los tendrás contigo por mucho tiempo.

Tenya vuelve a mirarlo, ceja levantada.

 _¿Qué?_

—Por favor deja de hablarme —pide Tenya y otra vez se voltea. El beta suspira nuevamente.

—Está bien…

Siempre es así. El muchacho intenta que Tenya ceda, pero Tenya no lo hace ni lo hará. No importa en cuántas feromonas amistosas, tranquilizadoras y protectoras el beta intente sumergirlo, Tenya seguirá resistiéndose.

Pasan los días, las mañanas, las tardes y las noches. Las rutinas se repiten. Sin embargo, desde que Tenya decidiera dejar de comer, día con día su estado se deteriora.

Llega un momento en que Tenya está tan débil, que simplemente yace en el suelo, observando a la nada, los ojos llorosos y los labios resecos. El estómago le arde. Se siente cansado y, cuando intenta dormir, sus sueños son siempre tumultuosos e intranquilos. No tiene nada de paz.

Pero calcula que, cuando muera, paz es todo lo que tendrá.

Un día, el beta llega. Tenya tiene la mejilla raspada sobre el suelo negro y mugroso, le duele la cabeza y está en un estado intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia. Pero algo le hace reaccionar. Se percata súbitamente de ello.

Un sentimiento avasallador.

Mueve un poco la cabeza sobre el suelo, sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo la frialdad y humedad de éste, la forma en que la tierra pegajosa se adhiere a su piel. Observa al tipo que está de pie al otro lado de los barrotes, enorme, como siempre, con sus gigantescas botas y su capa negra, con su extraño gorro, sus ojos pequeños y su corto cabello negro.

—¿Sabes algo, omega? —dice el beta, la voz líquida como el viento de una tormenta, se acomoda el sombrero—. No puedo dejarte morir.

Hay un breve silencio. Después, un paso. Una llave gira y un seguro se quita. La reja se abre. Tenya no se mueve. Está empapado de sudor y de frío y de enfermedades. Está todo deshecho y listo para rendirse.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —el beta se acerca y se recuesta sobre el suelo, frente a él, le mira a los nublados ojos azules. Tenya baja la vista, evitando su mirada.

Una mano tímida se eleva. Unos grandes dedos se posan sobre su mejilla demacrada y descienden hasta su cuello. El beta traga saliva.

—Se siente… tan bien… tocarte. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Tenya tiembla. El otro se acerca un poco más a él. Su aroma es amigable, aunque gobernado por tintes amenazantes. No se puede no ser amenazante cuando se tiene su tamaño.

Huele a tornados destructivos, pero también a las brisas matutinas. Un poco de lo primero y un poco de lo segundo, una criatura matizada y espléndida. Tiene una sonrisa estúpida, Tenya ha pensado eso desde que le vio por primera vez. Como si no se diera cuenta de que todo lo que está ocurriendo es una mierda.

—Me llamo Inasa Yoarashi, ¿y tú?

Pero Tenya no responde. Le gana la debilidad y la fatiga y termina por cerrar los ojos, viendo como, poco a poco, la imagen de Inasa se difumina.

Cuando Tenya vuelve a despertar, siente como si de pronto sus pulmones tomaran demasiado aire y empieza a toser.

Se siente totalmente desorientado.

¿En dónde está? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso ha muerto?

Huele a…

Hay un espléndido cielo oscuro encima de él. Y debajo, una tela llena de un olor familiar le sirve como manta improvisada.

Huele a tornados.

Mueve los ojos, buscando. Una fogata se quema libremente y les rodean árboles y tierra y plantas verdes. Tenya traga saliva e intenta moverse, pero descubre que aquello exige de más energía que la que tiene.

—¿In…? —no alcanza a decir nada más. Prontamente tiene a Inasa prácticamente encima de él, contemplándolo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquiere el beta—. ¿Te gusta más estar aquí afuera?

Tenya mueve los ojos, que le arden y lloran involuntariamente.

—¿Dón… de?

—Eu… pues, fuera de las mazmorras —calla. Se inclina. Le cubre con su cuerpo, calentándolo. Luego se tira tontamente a un lado y le abraza delicadamente. En algún momento, le unta una muñeca contra el cuello—. ¿Tienes hambre? Te hice papilla con manzanilla, salvia, tomillo y cardamomo. El tomillo es bueno para las pesadillas y el cardamomo ayuda a aliviar la melancolía, ¿lo sabías?

Tenya no responde.

—Pero primero es importante que bebas agua, estás deshidratado.

A sus espaldas, Inasa se pega a él, untándole la cara al cuello y olfateando con fuerza. Después se levanta y procede a darle agua.

Tenya bebe.

Pasan varios días así, sumergidos en un ritual extraño al que Tenya decide apegarse casi por inercia. Las fuerzas no le alcanzan para hacer mucho más que eso.

Por decisión de Inasa, nunca se quedan en el mismo sitio. El beta carga a Tenya sobre su espalda todos los días y camina bajo el sol y sobre el terreno desigual. En las noches, localiza sitios ideales para descansar y entonces reposan. Todos los días Inasa se asegura de que Tenya coma cosas nutritivas. Consigue miel, limón y menta, así como frutas, verduras, plantas, huevos e insectos. Las especias de la papilla que le dio los primeros días, le cuenta, se las había robado de las cocinas del lugar en el que estaban.

Tenya está confundido.

¿Qué se supone que está pasando por la cabeza de Inasa?

Sin embargo, opta por no cuestionar. Aún su mente está demasiado aletargada. Come y deja que Inasa lo cargue. Se bañan cuando pueden. Tarda un par de semanas en fortalecerse lo suficiente como para andar solo. Aún así, Inasa quiere seguirlo cargando, pero él se niega.

Todas las mañanas, Inasa le unta las muñecas en el cuello. Tenya lo permite sólo porque no tiene ganas o energías para discutir.

Una noche, Inasa está terminando de mordisquear los restos de una ardilla, cuando Tenya siente el aroma inconfundible de un grupo de individuos en la proximidad.

Se pone de pie de golpe e Inasa le mira confundido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Betas. Hay betas ahí —Tenya señala en la dirección del aroma e Inasa se pone también de pie.

—¿Estás seguro? —intenta detectar los olores, pero su olfato de beta no alcanza a sentir nada.

Tenya asiente.

—Tenemos que irnos.

Inasa chasquea la lengua y de inmediato se pone a la tarea de recoger sus pocas pertenencias. Las introduce a su bolsa de viaje, se la echa a la espalda y, tomando a Tenya de la mano, lo jala para irse.

El aroma del grupo de betas permanece en la periferia de la nariz de Tenya por varios días después de aquello, a veces alejándose, luego volviéndose a acercar, jamás desapareciendo por completo.

Tenya teme. Sospecha que van a encontrarlos, hagan lo que hagan y huyan cuanto huyan.

Una tarde, mientras avanzan, el omega traga saliva y mira a Inasa, que camina a su lado. El beta es enorme, y eso que él es bastante alto, pero Inasa sigue siendo mucho más corpulento que él, sobre todo ahora que está algo débil y desnutrido. Su tamaño hace pensar que debería ser muy poderoso, pero Tenya desconoce sus habilidades. ¿Podría Inasa hacer frente a un grupo de betas él solo y salir victorioso?

…

Sus perseguidores son alrededor de diez.

 _Diez._

No hay forma.

 **No la hay.**

Así que, mientras se mueven en una zona plagada de árboles ancianos con raíces gigantes y enredaderas que cuelgan por todas partes como las decoraciones decadentes de un festival que hace mucho que se ha terminado, Tenya sopesa sus distintas opciones.

Ser liberado y traído de vuelta a un estado de relativa salud no ha sido demasiado positivo para su psique.

Le ha devuelto la esperanza. Pero, en su situación actual, se da cuenta de lo ingenuo que fue al recuperarla tan pronto. ¿De verdad esperaba que fuese a ser tan fácil huir?

Hay muchas cosas que quiere preguntarle a Inasa. _Por qué me ayudas. Y por qué me tenías ahí encerrado. Qué es lo que están haciendo esos betas._

 ** _Por qué alguien como tú estaba ahí._**

Pero preguntar implica interés, y si Tenya admite que tiene cualquier clase de interés en Inasa, entonces su situación será todavía más preocupante.

Porque una cosa es decidir morirse y decidir que está bien. Todos son libres de elegir qué hacer con sus propias vidas.

Pero otra cosa es cuando una vida adicional está en riesgo.

 **La vida de Inasa está en riesgo.** Y, el motivo principal, es que le ha salvado.

Tenya se detiene en silencio mientras avanzan, y a Inasa le toma apenas un par de segundos percatarse de ello y parar también, volteando a ver al omega por encima de su hombro. Les acompañan sonidos varios de vida y de prosperidad, cánticos y chillidos y ululares, la luz es clara y el cielo por encima de ellos está despejado.

Tenya observa al beta. Esa expresión simplona en su rostro, esa mirada inquisitiva, esa extraña e infundada seguridad, como si no estuviesen expuestos a ninguna clase de peligro.

El omega suspira.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta el beta, evidentemente preocupado. Se regresa un paso para estar más cerca y su aroma a tornados inunda a Tenya rápidamente, tan ácido y tan fiero, tan dominante y protector.

—Necesitamos un plan —indica el omega, y eleva una mano para empujar sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Son las gafas un aditamento muy especial que fue creado por las manadas inventoras del sur. La claridad proveída por sus cristales gruesos le permite a Tenya enfocar los ojos azules nítidamente en el otro—. Por si esos betas nos encuentran —agrega.

Pero Inasa sonríe. Como en plan de que "no pasa nada". Levanta un brazo y se da una palmada sobre su sobrecrecido bíceps, con toda la expresión de quien cree demasiado en sí mismo. Tenya eleva una ceja.

—Si eso pasa, mi querido omega, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¡yo te protegeré!

Tenya se le queda mirando.

Su idiotez peca un poco de ser relativamente adorable, pero ahora no tienen tiempo para esas cosas. Tenya niega con la cabeza con algo de ímpetu, como para demostrar que no es momento para estarse con juegos y que necesita que el otro se tome las cosas en serio.

Nota como la expresión de Inasa cambia. Como se suaviza. Y lo entiende. Inasa está tratándole como si fuese un pequeño omega asustadizo que necesita que alguien le asegure que todo va a estar bien. Sospecha que eso debería molestarle, pero en vez de eso tan sólo se siente extraño.

—Es un grupo grande el que nos está siguiendo. Si nos atrapan, no debes luchar contra ellos. No lograrás nada —expone y se percata de la fugaz mueca adolorida que se proyecta en el rostro del beta. Como si acabara de darle un golpe fatal a su orgullo. Lo ignora y prosigue—. La mejor opción que tenemos para asegurar nuestra supervivencia es que finjas que yo he intentado escapar y que tú estabas persiguiéndome. Pretenderás haberme capturado y me llevarás de vuelta a las mazmorras. Así ellos no… —pero se interrumpe porque, aunque no ha terminado de hablar, Inasa ya está negando furiosamente con la cabeza. Tenya parpadea—. ¿No qué?

—No voy a permitir que te lleven de vuelta a ese lugar. La última vez que estuviste ahí intentaste morirte de inanición. No. Eso no pasará. Yo me enfrentaré a ellos y los derrotaré.

—Son por lo menos diez personas.

—…

Ve que Inasa duda momentáneamente y traga saliva. Probablemente no se esperaba que el grupo fuese tan grande y ahora se da cuenta de que intentar enfrentarlos tal vez no será tan fácil. Quizá no sea la mejor opción. Quizá deba escuchar a Tenya…

Pero entonces frunce el ceño con fuerza y gruñe.

—Nadie va a ponerte un dedo encima. Cuando se aparezcan, tú huirás y yo los detendré por el suficiente tiempo para que puedas escapar. Acabaré con todos los que pueda, eso debería facilitar las cosas para ti.

Cada palabra destila completa determinación y abrumadora honestidad. Tenya se queda callado. No sabe cómo responder a eso. Hay muchos agujeros en semejante plan. Es demente. Una locura. Pero, por encima de todo, es enteramente ilógico.

¿Por qué Inasa quiere hacer un sacrificio como ese por él?

Tenya nunca hizo nada para ganarse sus favores. Nunca le trató de una forma especial. Es más, incluso en todo este tiempo que han estado juntos, apenas le ha dirigido la palabra.

Ni siquiera le ha dicho su nombre.

Pero, cubierto por el sol de la tarde que se infiltra entre las copas espesas de los árboles y los llena de luces doradas, rodeado por los aromas a tierra, a madera viva y a hojas gruesas que emanan del bosque, Inasa Yoarashi parece opinar que está muy bien y que es muy correcto dar la vida por un omega cuyo nombre ni siquiera ha llegado a pronunciar.

Tenya vuelve a suspirar.

 _Esperanza._

Un error que no debió haber cometido. Casi cree poder ver a la libertad alejándose rápidamente de ellos, como una liebre blanca y sobrecrecida que salta alegremente entre las raíces torcidas de los árboles hasta ocultarse en las profundidades de ese bosque laberíntico.

Advierte en ese instante con una claridad pasmosa que, llegado el momento, él no podría dejar a Inasa atrás.

Que quizá preferiría morirse luchando junto a él, que irse y cargar por el resto de su dudosa vida con el peso de su muerte.

(Dudosa porque el plan de Inasa no garantiza que él logre realmente ser libre).

Así que decide simplemente asentir, como aceptando lo propuesto por el otro, y retoma el camino. Casi se pone a mirar hacia los alrededores para ver si vuelve a hallar a la liebre.

Evidentemente, no lo hará.

Pasan un par de días más. Ellos siguen en movimiento, pero el grupo de betas se les aproxima como una catastrófica premonición. Un día, por fin se encuentran lo suficientemente cerca como para que hasta Inasa pueda sentirlos. Tenya ve con claridad ese momento en el que el beta se detiene, mira hacia un punto indefinido y olfatea, quizá contando en su cabeza.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…_ _ **doce**_ **.**

El cálculo inicial de Tenya estaba errado. Ahora que pueden sentirlos de forma más precisa, determinan que son doce.

Doce contra dos.

Semejantes probabilidades.

Tenya casi sonríe, casi como si tan sólo estuviese impaciente porque todo se terminara. Como si ya quisiera que los betas les alcanzaran y luchar hasta que se le rompan los dientes y los huesos. ¿No es preferible eso a seguir huyendo mientras busca desesperadamente con la mirada a la desvanecida liebre?

La noche siguiente, están sentados junto a una fogata, ya sin molestarse en ocultar sus presencias porque saben que no tiene sentido, y tuestan algunos salmones que Inasa atrapó más temprano en un río junto al cual pasaron. No suelen hablar mucho, y esa noche están todavía más callados que nunca, pero entonces es Tenya el que busca iniciar una conversación.

Mira que pasar la posible última noche de su vida en un silencio ensordecedor parece demasiado deprimente.

—¿Cómo terminaste en esa prisión? —inquiere de la nada, sin mirarle siquiera, como si fuese un tema muy casual de conversación. Toca con un palito a uno de los pescados, para ver si ya está suficientemente crujiente. Inasa le ve, triturando en ese momento un tercio de pescado que se ha metido a la boca. Baja la mirada. Y baja al pescado.

—¿Sabes lo duro que es el invierno, omega?

El más bajo le mira. Las llamas bailan alegremente dentro de las pupilas negras de Inasa. Se ha quitado el sombrero así que su cabeza está semidesnuda, apenas cubierta por una capa muy corta de cabello azabache.

Tenya parpadea.

—¿El invierno?

Por supuesto, Tenya pasó todos sus inviernos en su hogar. En un territorio protegido, en casas cónicas calientes, cuidado por sus padres, por su hermano alfa, por los otros betas y el otro omega. Nunca le hizo falta nada, ni comida, ni cuidado, ni calor.

Tenya sabe que el invierno es duro. Cae la nieve, los recursos son escasos y hace un frío terrible. El agua se congela. Las presas desaparecen, no hay flores y apenas hay insectos. El suelo está desnudo, desprovisto de hierbas y arbustos y todo eso que las manadas usan para alimentarse. Es crudo.

Asiente, un poco. Nunca pensó mucho en ello. Las cosas son simples. Los betas son liberados en invierno, porque se supone que ellos sean resistentes e ingeniosos y por lo tanto deberían ser capaces de sobrevivir a las crudezas de esa estación.

Si lo logran, entonces es que son dignos de ser elegidos dentro de una manada.

Los omegas son liberados en primavera, en la época más bella y fácil. Los betas fortalecidos ya están ahí, con sus refugios levantados y esperando a encontrarlos y cuidar de ellos.

Y finalmente llegan los alfas, listos para reclamar betas y omegas de entre aquellos que están disponibles.

Es como las cosas han sido desde siempre. Es cierto que hay betas que mueren durante el invierno, eso todos lo saben. Pero, como los betas son los más numerosos, incluso eso no hace que no haya suficientes en el verano para conformar a las manadas.

Es decir… es un sistema que siempre ha funcionado.

Y por eso Tenya nunca se detuvo a pensar dos veces en ello.

Pero cuando ve el pesar en la expresión de Inasa, se siente repentinamente culpable. Culpable por cosas que ni siquiera él ha hecho.

—Yo iba a morir, pequeño —confiesa el beta después de un momento y Tenya abre en grande los ojos.

¿Morir? _¿Inasa?_ ¿Alguien tan grande y resistente como él?

—Eso no es posible.

El más alto sonríe con vergüenza.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero no es como que yo sea el beta más brillante. Vengo de una manada en la que sólo había un alfa y cuatro omegas. No tenía a nadie para que me enseñara cosas y, dado que siempre fui grande, mi padre asumió que eso debería ser suficiente para que yo sobreviviera aquí afuera. Pero por supuesto que no fue así. El invierno es terrible, omega, no hay comida, no hay agua, todo es frío. Cada noche tan sólo quisieras estar de vuelta en casa, tener gente contigo, anhelas por el día en que salga el sol y los árboles empiecen a florecer, pero ese día no parece llegar nunca. Un día, yo simplemente estaba al borde de la muerte. Y, entonces, ellos me encontraron —traga saliva, desvía la mirada y pausa un momento antes de proseguir—. Me cuidaron, me regresaron a la salud, me dejaron descansar y comer todo lo que quería… Pero no es sólo eso… Había mucho más que eso…

Otra vez calla, la mirada recorriendo el suelo como si hubiese innumerables maravillas ahí. Tenya le observa en silencio esperando algún añadimiento.

—Era algo extraño —retoma—. Ahí siempre sentía mucha paz, una terrible paz, como si nada en el mundo pudiese volver a estar mal nunca. Había omegas, estoy casi seguro de que los había, ellos me alimentaban, me bañaban, me arropaban. Pero, un día, sin ninguna clase de advertencia, ellos me arrancaron de ese paraíso. Y me llevaron a las mazmorras. Y me dijeron que, si quería volver al paraíso, entonces tenía que cooperar con las órdenes de los Tres Generales Ocultos. Y es así… es así como terminé en la prisión…

—¿Los Tres Generales Ocultos? —repite Tenya. Inasa por fin eleva los ojos para verle y asiente.

—Ellos son los líderes absolutos, pero no estoy seguro de quienes son, ni de qué es lo que quieren o dónde están. Los guardias de las mazmorras son los rangos más bajos del grupo así que supongo que no nos revelan demasiado. A mí tan sólo me dijeron que los omegas enjaulados estaban en un proceso de desintoxicación y que, cuando éste terminara, ellos también serían llevados al paraíso. Y yo… yo pensaba… —otra vez traga saliva y vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado. Tarda un momento en murmurar apenas el final de su oración—. Yo pensaba ir al paraíso contigo…

Tenya se sonroja. Él también busca ver otra cosa que no sea a Inasa. Los dedos de una mano se le hunden en la tierra. De pronto quisiera apagar el fuego para que nadie pudiera verlo, para que nadie pudiera descubrir que no es más que un cúmulo de voluntad rota y anhelos malogrados.

Esa noche, cuando Tenya se recuesta para descansar, Inasa le abraza desde atrás y le deja unos besos en el cuello. Justo antes de dormirse, el omega le murmura algo. Inasa parece no escucharle bien, a pesar de la cercanía.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Tenya se muerde un poco los labios. Luego repite.

—Que mi nombre es Tenya.

El beta abre grandemente los ojos y un aroma dulce empieza a desprenderse de él. Huele esta vez más a brisas que a tornados y, sonriendo, Tenya cierra los ojos para dormirse.

La mañana siguiente es opaca.

O tal vez no.

Pero les despierta el aroma amenazante y arremolinado de betas en cacería, y es el olor tan ácido, agresivo como una zarpada y negro como humo, que les abruma y les hace sentir como si el bosque entero estuviese en llamas.

Inasa despierta a Tenya con alarma y le hace moverse de inmediato. Recogen apenas la mitad de sus cosas antes de salir de ahí, moviéndose lo más rápido que pueden.

Tenya apenas ha recuperado la capacidad de usar su habilidad especial hace muy poco. Sigue débil y su aguante es muy bajo, pero al menos ya puede usarla. Al menos puede hacer un intento por defenderse a sí mismo y a Inasa antes de que lo maten.

La idea de pronto le hace daño.

Morir.

Morir…

¿En dónde está la liebre?

Tenya ya no quiere morir.

Tenya quiere seguir vivo y ser libre y formar una manada a lado de Inasa, y no es justo que no pueda hacerlo.

Mientras corren, empieza a llorar. No puede evitarlo, tiene miedo. Inasa le detiene de pronto, le abraza de golpe y le acaricia la espalda mientras le arrulla.

—Shhh, shhh, todo va a estar bien. Estaremos bien.

Los dos saben que es mentira, pero Inasa igualmente se obliga a decirlo porque no tiene sentido decir otra cosa.

¿Por qué usaría esa oportunidad para decirle a Tenya que en realidad es muy poco probable que tengan posibilidad alguna?

Avanzan y avanzan hasta que divisan a lo lejos un gran claro al final del bosque y, al salir de éste, se topan con una magnánima pradera. Se detienen momentáneamente cuando llegan ahí, porque una pradera es lo menos que necesitan en ese momento. Es campo abierto, es peligroso, estarían más vulnerables.

Pero es que los betas están tan cerca que, de todas formas, estén en campo abierto o no, seguirán a su merced. Así que se miran tan sólo un instante antes de decidir al mismo tiempo que seguirán por ese camino. Se lanzan a correr entre el pasto amarillento y elevado. El cielo se ve opaco, pero quizá es sólo la percepción de ellos. Corren toda la mañana y, para el mediodía, están exhaustos.

Normalmente, tanto ellos como el grupo de betas solían permitirse descansos. Como una especie de treguas. Se detenían para comer y para dormir.

Pero ahora, quizá impulsados por el frenesí de la cacería o por la emoción de tener a sus presas tan cerca, los betas no se detienen. Tenya e Inasa se dan cuenta de ello cuando están intentando elegir un sitio para descansar y, entonces, mirándose mutuamente, los dos se preguntan qué deberían hacer.

Si siguen huyendo, van a agotar toda la energía que tienen y, cuando los encuentren, difícilmente podrán pelear.

Pero, si no huyen, si se rinden ahora, entonces es sólo cuestión de un par de horas quizá para que los alcancen.

Inasa traga saliva.

—¿Quieres intentar avanzar un poco más o nos detenemos aquí?

Tenya está demasiado cansado, puede verlo. Sostiene sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respira pesadamente, el sudor invade todo su cuerpo. Su cara está roja de esfuerzo, su cabello está todo enmarañado.

Tenya no puede seguir.

Traga saliva.

—Te llevaré en mi espalda —ofrece.

—De ninguna manera —regresa el omega—. Estás tan cansado como yo.

—No estoy _tan_ cansado como tú —dice Inasa, sonriendo con una leve diversión—, recuerda que yo soy tu beta fuerte y resistente. Es lo menos que puedo ser ya que no soy brillante.

Tenya ríe un poco. Baja el rostro, intentando recuperar el aliento y, finalmente, se endereza.

—Si me prometes que les vamos a dar batalla cuando se aparezcan, entonces acepto que me lleves en tu espalda.

A Inasa se le ilumina la cara.

—Ah, Tenya, ¡les vamos a dar tanta batalla, que los pobres no sabrán ni qué les golpeó! ¡Les vamos a dar tanta batalla, que no tendrán más opción que escribir leyendas eternas sobre nosotros!

El omega vuelve a reír.

—Entonces acepto.

Y, un momento después, está abrazado al cuello de Inasa y éste lo está transportando a lo largo de la pradera quemada.

Pasan las horas, y en algún momento la velocidad de Inasa desciende. Finalmente, se detiene. Tanto él como Tenya saben que ya no puede avanzar más. Saben que el sitio al que han llegado es el sitio en el que esperarán. No está tan mal. Hay un arrollo cercano y muy al fondo se alcanzan a ver colinas suaves y coloreadas. El cielo está amplio, abierto y vacío, un color intenso en él.

Por debajo de los olores de los betas, huele a amplitud y a prosperidad y a vida apacible.

Se sientan. Beben el agua que les queda. Comen un par de manzanas y algunas flores. Luego Inasa se recuesta sobre uno de los muslos de Tenya y mira hacia el cielo, observando a las nubes flacas que pasan de vez en cuando.

Tenya está triste. Y quiere pensar que no tendrá miedo cuando los betas lleguen, pero lo va a tener.

El cielo empieza a cambiar de color y, tras un rato, beta y omega escuchan el grupo de pasos que se detiene a cierta distancia de ellos. Sus cazadores paran, se quedan contemplándolos un momento y luego empiezan a aproximarse con tranquilidad, caminando.

Casi parece anticlimático.

Inasa se incorpora y después se pone de pie, sacudiéndose el pasto. Tenya le imita. Y ven a los doce betas que se van aproximando, algunos yéndose a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, con claras intenciones de rodearlos. Inasa siente la espalda de Tenya chocando con la suya. Se yergue, orgulloso y poderoso. Intentando no exteriorizar la más mínima incertidumbre.

—Yoarashi —llama uno de los betas, el que se ha quedado frente a él, observándole con una clara sonrisa malintencionada—. Sí que has sido terco. Terco y estúpido. Pudiste haber tenido a todos los omegas que hubieses querido, y has renunciado al paraíso por uno solo.

Inasa frunce el ceño.

—Yo sólo quiero a éste —responde. Tenya se siente invadido por calidez.

Y los betas se carcajean.

—¡Pues ahora no tendrás ni a éste ni a ninguno! ¡Muerte al traidor!

—¡Muerte al traidor! —repiten todos los demás y, como si tal fuese su grito de guerra, seis de ellos se lanzan inmediatamente al combate. Pero es sólo que Inasa agite las manos en ambas direcciones para que unas ráfagas poderosas de viento se estrellen contra los atacantes y los lancen hacia atrás. Tenya se encorva, listo para entrar en la lucha él también.

Los dos saben que no van a sobrevivir, pero bien lo dijeron antes.

 **Darán pelea.**

Y la dan, la dan al menos de forma breve, porque las ráfagas filosas de Inasa se avientan en todas direcciones y no sólo alejan a sus enemigos, sino que logran cortarles aquí y allá y la sangre pronto está salpicada en un montón de sitios sobre el pasto dorado.

Pero no es sólo la sangre de los otros betas. Un corte profundo ya se dibuja en el abdomen del enorme beta. Otro aparece en su muslo izquierdo y otro en su pantorrilla derecha. Una enorme y fea mancha negra se expande a un costado de su cuello, producto de una roca que le golpeó. Tiene un brazo rasguñado, su sombrero ha caído, su cabeza también sangra, y los cazadores no le dan tregua, lanzándose uno tras otro. Inasa logra repeler y atacar a algunos, pero son ellos doce y es simplemente demasiado.

Aunque son sólo once los que les atacan, pues el líder que le hablara antes permanece al frente de brazos cruzados, observando con una sonrisa divertida.

Tenya tiene unas patadas poderosas, producto de la enorme velocidad que es capaz de conjurar. Él también lucha y se debate, él también causa daño y lo recibe. Pero la sangre corre ya igualmente por su cuerpo, y el olor de Inasa herido le rompe el corazón, pero se recuerda que tienen que ser valientes y _dar pelea,_ dar pelea hasta el final.

De pronto Tenya es lanzado lejos y, antes de que logre levantarse, unas zarpas de piedra que surgen del suelo se clavan en sus pantorrillas, manteniéndolo aprisionado boca abajo sobre el suelo. Lanza un alarido de dolor y sus ojos empañados se enfocan en la imagen de Inasa Yoarashi dándole batalla él solo a ocho betas, menos el líder, el que le mantiene aprisionado y otros dos que yacen muertos.

La sangre, los cortes, los golpes, los rasguños pululan por su gigantesco cuerpo. La debilidad y el dolor empiezan a hacer mella en su expresión. Tenya no lo soporta. Quiere hacer algo. Quiere salvarlo. Quiere regresar el tiempo y decirle que mejor no luchen, que mejor se apeguen al plan original de que Inasa fingiera haberlo estado cazando.

O que intentaran huir un poco más, tan sólo un poco más.

Lo que sea. Pero no quiere esto y, sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas surgen de sus ojos mientras ve a Inasa desmoronarse sobre el suelo, fatigado, deshecho, sangre y carne rota por todas partes.

Lo avientan hacia un lado. Luego hacia otro. Y el beta no logra levantarse.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego! —exclama Tenya, a la vez que se voltea para ver que puede hacer para liberarse de las zarpas de piedra. Pero están tan firmemente hundidas en su carne que cualquier movimiento tan sólo parece hundirlas más en él.

Regresa la vista a Inasa y éste otra vez yace sobre el suelo. Sigue respirando, pero no se mueve. Los betas le dejan en paz un momento y le rodean. Entonces el líder se acerca.

—Patético —dice—. Patético y lamentable un beta que se pone en contra de sus propios congéneres. _Asqueroso_.

Con una pierna le mueve para dejarlo boca arriba. Tenya siente como el corazón se le hace cachitos al ver el rostro inundado de sangre de Inasa.

—Pudiste haber tenido el paraíso. Pudiste haber ayudado a construir un mundo mejor, ¿acaso no te salvamos de la muerte? ¡Malagradecido! —le patea sobre la costilla. Inasa gime débilmente de dolor—. Sólo por ser mi hermano te concederé ahora una última misericordia y te daré una muerte rápida.

Rebusca entre los bolsillos de cuero de su cinturón y termina por extraer una navaja de hueso. Tenya se siente horrorizado.

—¡Por favor, no! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Haré lo que ustedes quieran! ¡Por favor!

El beta que lo tenía aprisionado se arrodilla junto a él, le jala del cabello para levantarle la cabeza y sonríe.

—Harás lo que nosotros queramos de todas for… mas… —el beta se queda súbitamente callado y mira hacia otro sitio.

En realidad, son todos los que se quedan repentinamente paralizados, incluyendo a Tenya.

Les entra una grotesca advertencia de peligro, y todos saben identificarla rápidamente.

Es un alfa. Un alfa activado por el llamado de auxilio de un omega.

Un alfa enfurecido.

El olor es tan fuerte y poderoso que deberían haberlo notado antes, pero quizá el amargo aroma a sangre y muerte que les rodea había logrado ocultarlo hasta ahora que, evidentemente, se halla ya demasiado cerca.

Y moviéndose a una velocidad espeluznante.

Los betas voltean a ver a su líder, esperando por su decisión. Dicho beta gruñe y, dejando a Inasa olvidado un momento, camina para plantarse justo en la dirección de la que el alfa viene.

—¡Lo enfrentaremos y lo mataremos!

—¡Sí! —responden todos al unísono.

Cuando llega la primera llamarada de hirviente fuego azul desde la distancia, tres de los betas caen al suelo.

Calcinados de la cintura para arriba.

* * *

 **Notas:** _¿Quién será ese alfa? :D  
_

 _Me gustaría aclarar algo sobre_ _el uso de la palabra "ciclo" en el fic. La verdad es que se lo copié descaradamente a **Roquel** , porque no quería usar la palabra "celo", pero las otras que se me ocurrieron no me convencían por completo xD so, si pensaron que fue coincidencia, pos no (?)_

 _Les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen la molestia de comentar, en serio! Gracias **Naooki, Layla, Griselda, Dayris, Hasu, Arekusa, Dani** y **Layla MT** por sus lindos reviews *corazón*_

 _Nos vemos para la próxima! *corazón*_


End file.
